The future's Reaper
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: A revolutionary medium girl, normally assigned to information gathering, decides to go on the field after another vision of hers, her path crossing with the Whitebeard pirates. Will she be able to stop the murderous event she foresaw ?
1. Welcome to you all

Hey there gang!

I know it has been quite a while since I have uploaded anything and am sorry for that. My mind has been a total mess for the past two years, so it has been hard to let my imagination turn into something else than dark and depression thoughts.

So! Even though I might not pass as much time once again on writing, I am feeling better than before, for sure. Which is why this is appearing right now !

I will be starting a new story, until I can find back my inspiration for the others as well. It is based on an RP that I loved to write with Akirashindou on Tumblr. I do say based, for the character I used back then resembles Shikyo from my other fiction, even if not completely, so I had to change her and give her a new name, and I will not simply copy-paste that RP here for it wouldn't be my own pen writing and it would be like stealing it from someone else.

So, it is a RP based story.

If Akirashindou somehow wishes for this to not appear, it is based on our RP after all, then I will respect the wish and make this Fiction disappear.

In any case, I will gladly start to write again ! Hope you will like the story, for I really loved it when I was answering to Akirashindou.


	2. A Reaper's fate

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

"The massacre, right?"

"To think Altessa's the one who came back to report"

"So the Reaper's at it again, huh?"

"Poor people. If only Dragon-san had asked someone else to go witness the events"

As the revolutionaries were talking casually in the hallway, someone had stopped at the corner, listening to them without really wanting to. Small, lightly tanned skin, long light blue hair tied back in two swirls, two strands still in front of her ears, the young woman took a deep breath, closing her slightly purple blue eyes. So, they were at it again. She lifts a her small right hand covered by a black glove, scratching unconsciously the scar of an old cut passing from above her right brown to under her left eye.

"It's not as if I want things to turn into a massacre or anything. I just knew..."

She opens her eyes, replaces the black and golden googles on the top of her head and turns around. She'd take another path, once again. Her fingers fall almost without noticing on the black belt strap tied around her neck with a golden buckle, her gaze being clouded by sadness for a moment before disappearing as she stars walking. Her black trench coat floating behind her, she removes some imaginary dust from her blue cardigan and replaces the collar of her white blouse. She barely felt the cloth of her light gray pants as she walked, her black combat boots not making a single sound on the concrete floor. She takes another deep breath, feeling the bandages tightened around her chest squeezing a bit, but luckily not ripping. As she walks without a sound, she suddenly hears a footstep coming from further and stops straight, stiffening. She shakes her head and keeps walking.

"Ridiculous. I'm not on mission. I shouldn't worry about people seeing me"

Though she still did. Since every mission she was sent to was to report back a massacre, people had started whispering and exchanging rumors about her. They called her "The Reaper", saying everywhere she went, people were bound to die. Well, many little details didn't help to ease their troubled minds. First, her favorite weapon was a scythe. Before being part of the revolutionaries, she was working with her family on a farm, cultivating the fields. She had always loved cutting the wheat and other cereals to bring them to dry and had developed quite the skills at swinging the tool around, which is why she had chose it as her own weapon. Second, she was the one choosing her missions precisely because there was to be a massacre. For as far as she could remember, she always had premonition dreams and visions, being able to tell when there would be a fight, an attack or anything that could cause a bloodshed or massacre. Only a couple of persons were aware of that gift of hers, Dragon being one of them, and having seen the actual act beforehand was helping her spot the exact place the event would occur. That is why she would go straight to Dragon whenever she had a vision, speak of what she knew and most of the time be the one sent to gather information. The problem with that ability was that she could not predict when the events would occur. She had never witnessed anything from the past, so she was certain the events were to happen, but it was hard to tell a date on a vision. At least for her. And last, her name meant "Noble Reaper", which explained where the nickname came from. How and why everyone had found out her name's significance when even she hadn't even bothered to searched? She really had no idea. That's still how it was.

The footsteps resound closer and closer until someone arrives in front of the young revolutionary, a tall blond, his hair slightly curly, dressed with a black top hat and trench coat, red gloves, a blue blouse, a white scarf, light gray pants and black boots and belt. A large burning scar covered his left eye, though that didn't really bother anyone around here. Anyone who knew the Chief of staff had stopped noticing the scar a long time ago, especially the young medium. Having a scar right in the middle of her face made it so she barely noticed anyone else's scar. What she did notice was his eyes. Two amber orbs that always seemed to shine of happiness whenever she saw him, just like now. A wide smile formed on the Chief of staff's face and he heads straights for her.

"Altessa! Long time no see!"

The young medium loses her stiffness, much calmer now that she knew it was him.

"It's barely been a week, Chief"

The young man stops in front of her, crossing his arms and faking anger.

"What did I tell you about the title?"

She grimaces a bit, looking away.

"But how can I not call you "Chief" ? You are the second Commander..."

"I told you that Sabo was fine. We were friends before you even entered the revolutionaries, so stop it with the formalities"

She sighs a little, lifting a hand behind her neck in discouragement.

"I'm sorry..."

Sabo sighs too, but pats her head, making her first widen her gaze, but chuckle lightly. That brought back the smile on Sabo's face as well.

"Now that's better. Stop fretting about every little thing and smile"

He removes his hand as she looks back up and nods.

"I'll try harder, I swear"

His smile gets even wider.

"Good. So? How did it go? You seemed excited to go to this mission, so I assume there was something you wanted to see"

She nods happily.

"If only you could have seen this, too. The whole manor was light up with different colored lamps, making it look like it was a scene. All the guests were dressed in gowns and suits and hiding their faces with masks all with bright colors and sprinkles. The way they danced and moved around the room was so graceful. The music played was beautiful, too! There were so many waltz of different tempos. And the violins ! Every violin player had taken such good care of their instruments, you could hear it with the sound they made. It is a shame the music was cut off straight, but hearing such beautiful melodies made my heart skip, you know?"

She chuckles happily.

"Well, it was nothing compared to your violin, but it was almost as enchanting"

Sabo blushes a little and lifts a hand behind his neck, embarrassed.

"Ah come on, Altessa"

"What? I'm being honest!"

She gave him a slight friendly punch on the arm.

"Stop blushing and accept the facts, Chief"

He looks down at her in a mischievous way.

"I'll do that when you stop using honorifics with me"

She pouts a little, crossing her arms.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"So what?"

She sticks her tongue out, but laughs heartily. She calms down her laughter and smiles calmly.

"It was worth going, in any case. I don't go out that often, lately, so having the chance to see all of this made a change a decor"

Sabo nods lightly.

"Good to hear. You looked a bit down before having that vision, so I was getting worried about you. I know those rumors are starting to press on you"

Altessa looks down, her face slightly darker.

"Yeah...I was feeling a bit down"

She shakes her head and suddenly looks quite happier.

"But I'll be fine. You always make me smile back, Sabo"

Sabo's gaze narrows.

"Altessa..."

"I think I'll go and take some rest, now. I'm a bit tired from my mission and I promised some of the guys to train with them at the end of the day. I'll need all the energy I can get"

She bumps her fist on Sabo's arm again and leaves in light running.

"Later!"

Sabo turns around swiftly, but she is already out of sight. A sad expression forms on his face.

"Why does she keep faking a smile?"

Altessa closes the door in a swift movement, not making a sound still, and places her back against it, the fake smile not having left her lips. After a few seconds, it fades away to be replaced by a dark and sad expression. She had done it again. She had faked a smile. She knew he was able to see through her, he was her best friend after all, and she still did it. She sighs heavily and moves away from the door, walking in the dark unlit room. Not bumping against anything, she knew the room like the back of her hand, she reaches out and grabs a little chain, pulling on it. A lamp lights up the room, revealing a bed, a night table, a desk with a chair to work and a library full of books. On the desk was lying a large scythe, the handle's dark cherry wood glistening and the black blade turned so it wouldn't scrap the desk. Altessa removes her coat and gloves and walks toward the right side of the room to open a wardrobe and place it inside. She takes off her cardigan and unbuttons her blouse, revealing the white bandages covering her from the top of her chest to the waist. She stores the clothes inside, then lifts a hand to her googles, removing them softly before looking at them.

"I didn't want to worry him"

She tightens her grip on the googles, a determined look appearing.

"I'll have to work harder on my acting skills. I can't let anyone worry about me"

She closes the wardrobe and walks towards the bed, placing the googles on the desk as she passes it. She sits down on the bed and passes a hand on the bandages carefully, her finger stops on a small metallic pin and she removes it, keeping it between two fingers as she unwraps the bandages, letting her breast take back their form and allowing her to breath deeper. She stretches towards the night table and stores the bandages and pin inside a little drawer.

"I'll have to thank Iva-san for the trick next time I see her. It is way more practical during missions"

She removes her boots careful before letting herself fall on the white bed, sighting. She needed rest for sure. She places her legs and ends up facing the ceiling with her arms alongside her torso. She stays like so for a little while, then remembers the lamp and turns on the side to stretch out towards the little chain of the lamp, pulling on it. It was time to sleep.


	3. Going against the Odds

_The full moon was shining brightly on the deck of a very large ship. There weren't much lights open, though it didn't seem to be of any use. Except when the cloud were covering the light once in a while, the entire deck was visible, showing everyone but the one on watch duty had went to bed for no one was there but one man. Brown hair in a pompadour style, a black goatee around his chin, the man dressed in a posh uniform with calf-long pants, a black belt around his waist, a yellow thin scarf around his shoulders and brown shoes was looking out, walking around the deck in a casual way. But as casual and calm as he was, something makes him stiff and turn around. A little away from him was a man much taller and bigger than him. Long black curly crazy hair, a black bandanna holding them a bit back, a wide grin with many missing teeth, a white blouse, black pants and a yellow sash around his wait, her was looking straight at the smaller man._

 _"Hey there, Commander Thatch"_

 _The smaller one seems to calm down._

 _"Teach...What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be resting with the others?"_

 _"I thought I could come and keep you company, Commander"_

 _The smaller one nods a bit and smiles widely._

 _"Suit yourself"_

 _He turns his back at the taller one whose friendly expression suddenly turns creepy. The one apparently called Teach lifts a dagger from his sash up in the air and takes one step towards the smaller one, stabbing him violently in the back. Without waiting for the other to react, he repeated the movement until the other one fell to the ground, lifeless. Teach laughs._

 _"Sorry, Commander, but I'll be the one to take the devil fruit"_

Altessa sits down straight on her bed, sweat pearling on her skin, her gaze wide and her breath raspy for having screamed. Almost right after she sat down, hurried knocks resound on her door and Sabo's voice resounds on the other side.

"Altessa?! Is everything alright?!"

She raises her voice quickly.

"I'm fine! Don't come in, I'm shirtless!"

A silence follows for some seconds.

"You didn't need to specify, you know"

Altessa smiles a little, her breath gradually getting better, and stretches towards the chain to open the lamp.

"If I only said not to come in, it could have sounded suspicious"

She flips her legs out of the bed and stands up calmly. Knowing him, she would have to put something on soon. As she walks silently towards the wardrobe, she hears him on the other side of the door again.

"Are you alright? Can I come in, now?"

"Just a moment"

She opens the wardrobe, grabs a random camisole and slips it on before walking towards the door. She opens it just enough so her head could have passed, smiling softly at the sight of Sabo rubbing his hands together and not looking at the door. The hallway was dark, proof that she had slept more than she was supposed to. But even though it was getting late, Sabo had still ran out of his room at the sound of her scream. She clears her throat a bit, making him turn around. Worry was visible in his gaze, once more. Her smile gets softer

"Sorry if I woke you up"

"Don't apologize. I was working on something, so I wasn't going to sleep just yet"

She frowns a little, placing her fist on her waist.

"You hadn't gone to sleep, yet? You workaholic"

He closes his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I am not a workaholic, as I keep telling you. I just don't like to leave things half done"

"What have you finished, so far?"

"Most of it"

"So more than half of it?"

"I believe so"

His gaze widens as a mischievous smile forms on Altessa's lips.

"So it's not half done. You have the right to rest, now"

He looks at her, discouraged, and she chuckles.

"The door was wide open for it, you know?"

"Didn't thought you'd actually go for it"

"I still did"

He sighs, but smiles softly.

"Fine, I'll go rest in not too long. But not before I made sure you are sleeping again"

She blinks a little and it is her turn to sigh.

"Don't you think we are getting a bit old for that? We're not kids anymore. They'll think we're together or something"

"Do you see anyone to judge us, right now?"

Altessa bends a bit to look at both sides of the hallway, then straightens up.

"You're right"

She opens the door a bit more, letting him in so she could close the door again. Sabo stays close, his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted as he watched her. He really wanted to make sure she'd go rest. She walks to the bed and climbs on it, but goes a bit more towards the edge, leaving enough place for another person. Not before removing his boots, Sabo climbs on the bed next to her and slowly closes his arms around her. Altessa places her head against his chest, closing her eyes, but can't help but chuckle.

"How long as it been since the last time?"

"Since I turned eighteen"

She smirks a little.

"Hum, a long time ago, then"

"Hey, are you calling me old, Altessa?"

Even without looking, she knew he was smiling. She chuckles.

"No...but it feels like a decade to me, somehow"

He hums a bit, his chest trembling a bit and somehow making Altessa feel a bit drowsy.

"It is true that we used to lie down together every time you or I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, if not both"

She nods weakly, listening to Sabo's voice and slowly feeling drowsiness getting stronger.

"I know we are both adults now, but you know you can always count on me. I know how rough your visions can be"

She barely hums in response, falling asleep.

As Altessa opens her eyes, a warm blanket placed on top of her, she lets her thoughts drift off a bit, remembering the vision she had during the night. The names she had heard... Teach and Thatch... Where had she heard or read them? She sits down, tossing the blanket aside, and stands from the bed, stretching a bit. There was a bit of natural light coming from under the door. The sun was up. She walks towards the wardrobe and grabs some clothes, including a white laced bra, to swiftly change. If she wanted to clarify what she had saw, she would need to search through the archives and the many reports. Judging by what she remembered, these two had a connection with the sea, at least. They seemed to be on a deck in the middle of the ocean. They weren't marines for sure, they weren't wearing the symbol anywhere and one of them called the other Commander. Subordinates couldn't wear casual or personalized clothes until they reached a certain rank. Even so, they needed to have something affiliating them to marines. Altessa untied her hair and took a brush from the night table to pass it swiftly, grumbling against herself for having not remembered to untie them before going to bed. Tying them back the usual way, she grabs the googles on the desk and places them back on her head.

"This might be a long day"

She sits down on the bed and slips her boots to lace them all the way up to her calf. She stands up and walks out of the room, making sure to close the door behind as she leaves. She barely looked around as she crossed the different hallways without paying attention to the persons she crossed path with. If they had something to tell her, they would catch up to her. She couldn't waste any time in worrying about the blabbering and rumors starting as she passed. She needed to identify these people quick so she could be dispatched and know exactly what happened to report it back. She opened large double doors and entered what looked like a library, but Altessa knew these were the archives. She had entered this place so many times, filling so many books in here, it was almost as if it belonged to her, though it obviously wasn't. She looked around a bit, but doesn't spot anyone. Even the librarian taking care of the place wasn't there. She sighs a bit.

"And I might have needed help, too"

She looks around once more, but decides to find the right alley herself.

"Influential groups on the seas...no use stopping in front of the Marine alleys...let's see...Merchants...Cruising ship companies...Pirates...It could be any of the three since they all have sailors...though I don't think the cruising ship companies would allow their sailors to be dressed so carefree. So...merchants or pirates..."

She stops walking, looking at the alleys in annoyance.

"If only I could remember in what context I heard or read these names before..."

"Need any help?"

Altessa jumps, letting out a slight shriek of surprise, and turns around. A young woman with a red cap covering her strawberry blond short hair, red googles on the cap, a pink frilly blouse, brown gloves, red skirt, black high socks and brown boots was standing behind her, her deep blue eyes staring straight at Altessa as a smile brightened her traits. Altessa sighs, relieved and discouraged.

"Koala-san..."

"Altessa"

The young medium pouts.

"How many times did I tell you not to pop behind me like that?!"

Koala chuckles, lifting a hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Altessa, but you are so cute when you are surprised. I can't help but want to make you jump"

Altessa grumbles a bit and looks the at the alleys again.

"Altessa"

"What?"

"Did you need some help?"

Altessa nibbles her lower lips.

"...maybe? I'm not quite sure where I have to search even though I know where everything is"

Koala comes to her side, looking at the alleys the other female was almost glaring at.

"One of your visions, again?"

"Yeah"

"What makes you think you're in the right section?"

"I saw the deck of a ship"

"Alright, then why are you ignoring the marines?"

"None of the man I saw had a marine symbol or anything and the ship was different from a marine warship or any of their ship. They had no uniforms, either"

"So it wasn't a cruising ship, either. How many were on board?"

"Only two. They others were sleeping if I remember well what the Commander said. He was keeping watch when the other arrived"

"How were the relations?"

"Before or after the newcomer stabbed the Commander?"

Koala inhales loudly, clenching her teeth.

"Ouch, harsh"

"Yeah"

"Were they arguing or something?"

"No, the subordinate arrived with a smile, saying he'd keep him company and...I think he mentioned about a devil fruit that should belong to him or something"

"A devil fruit?"

Altessa nods lightly.

"I heard names them say each others' names. I know I heard or read them somewhere, too"

"That could help. What were the names?"

"Teach and Thatch"

Koala frowns at first, then her gaze brightens.

"Had you not been standing in front of these alleys, I wouldn't have been sure. Buuuuut..."

She almost charges towards the alleys with the golden letters forming the word "pirates", followed close by Altessa. The blonde passes a finger on the many books and binders and stops straight close to the last names. She grabs quite the large one and pulls it out of the shelves, an excited gleam in her eyes as she looks up at Altessa.

"I have no doubt, this is where the names should be"

She grabs Altessa's wrist as she goes back on her steps to head for a table and loudly drop the book on it.

"This is soooooooo exciting! I hope it really is what I think! Come on, Altessa! Open it and tell me!"

She lets go of Altessa's wrist, but it was obvious she couldn't have gone somewhere else even if she had wanted to. Altessa passes a hand on the cover.

"Whitebeard pirates..."

She frowns a little, but an excited smile forms on her lips quickly. She flips the cover and starts rummaging through the reports and pictures until she found exactly what she needed. There was a picture of the Commander with two other persons. She placed her finger on the one she had saw in her vision.

"That's it! He's the one I saw!"

Koala shouts, jumping with her fists up in victory.

"Wouhou! Victory is ours! And what a price!"

She couldn't stand on place, playing with her fingers on the table as she stopped jumping.

"Altessa, you witnessed a murder between pirates. But not just any pirates. The Whitebeards! This sounds like a spark to much bigger events! If there really is treason among them, Whitebeard himself might shake the entire planet to get his hands on the guy who will do this! Do you imagining witnessing this?! You so got to ask Dragon to be the one to report about this! This will be a huge mess!"

Altessa's expression gradually passed from excited, to thoughtful, which stopped Koala's excitement straight. She look at Altessa, a bit lost.

"Altessa? Something wrong?"

Altessa shakes her head a bit and looks at Koala.

"I think...I'd like to go against my predictions, for once"

Koala blinks a little.

"Go against them? What do you mean?"

Altessa looked down at the picture. The man had a bright smile on his face and seemed to be laughing with the other two. Now that she was seeing them, she remembered what she had learned about the Whitebeard pirates. The other two were Marco the Phoenix and Fire Fist Ace, big names even before joining Edward Whitebeard Newgate.

"Every time I foresaw something, I waited for the events to pass before my eyes and simply note that things happened they way they should. I never tried to stop any of the bloodshed I foretold when I could have easily done so, even without knowing the exact time and date of the events"

She looks up at Koala.

"I want to try and save a life, for once. I know I'm not among those who are sent to the field to actually take part in the events, but I still want to try. I don't want to be Death's envoy, I want to be the one who stops death for once"

Koala's gaze turns soft.

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to, you know? Had it been up to me, we'd have brought you in our missions more then once, now. The only one who can grant you that permission is Dragon"

Altessa gulps a bit, but her expression turns determined.

"Then I'll go and see him myself. I need to report about my vision, anyway. He might not accept at first, no I'm sure he won't, but I'll keep pushing until he accepts"

Koala smiles widely.

"Go get him, Altessa. I'll bring that book to your room in the meanwhile"

Altessa nods and almost runs out of the archives. She'd do it. She'd go against her visions and stop being the Reaper!


	4. Grasping a chance

Altessa stops in front of the large door, feeling a slight sweat behind her neck. It wasn't the fact of coming inside the office that wasn't making her nervous. She had done so many times, even forgetting to knock and still starting to talk. She had even surprised an intruder when forgetting to knock, once. Entering wasn't the problem. It was what she was about to ask that made her stare at the wooden barrier. She takes a deep breath and lifts a hand to knock, but the door opens wide just as she was about to place her fist, making her knock once on a chest instead. Her arm freezing just in front of the chest, she looks up, crossing the dark gaze of her superior. His long and straight dark wild hair staying behind somehow miraculously, the left side of his face covered by a red tattoo, his green jacket and red scarf always neatly placed, he still had his hand on the doorknob, not seeming the least affected by what had just happened.

"Altessa. I was wondering when you would come and knock at my door. Sabo said you had a vision, already"

"Yes, well, hum...Here I am..."

She lowers her hand, a bit embarrassed. Her gaze turns to surprise quickly, though.

"Wait, Sabo told you? When?"

Dragon raises a brow.

"At sunrise"

Altessa lifts a hand to her face, mumbling.

"That idiot. I told him to go and take some rest"

She removes her hand and shakes her head before looking up.

"But that's another matter. There is something I wish to talk to you about, Dragon-san"

"For you to knock on me instead of the door, it must be important"

He turns around and walks deeper in the room, leaving Altessa with a new color on her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and walks inside. The office was large, shelves encased in the walls, old chandeliers standing here and there to allow light whenever the large window behind the main desk weren't enough to provide light. Dragon sits behind the elegant dark wooded desk in a tall leather chair and motions for Altessa to sit in front of him. She closes the door behind and walks towards the smaller chair in front of the desk to sit down. She straightens in front of her superior who nods to let her talk.

"As Sabo already told you, I had a vision last night. It wasn't a big scene in itself, it was an isolated event, but the consequences that will occur might be more important than anything we have seen so far. I went to the archives as soon as I opened my eyes and, thanks to Koala's help, I know exactly who is going to be targeted"

Dragon not moving a muscle, she continues.

"My vision showed me a murder among a pirate crew's members, but not just any crew. It was Edward Newgate's crew"

Dragon's frown deepens as he brings a hand to his chin.

"Are you sure?"

He never doubted her words, she knew that, but it was no common matter. She nods and he seems to frown even more.

"What did you see?"

"A pirate without any rank called Marshal D. Teach will murder the Commander of the fourth division, Thatch, in order to get a devil fruit in his possession"

Dragon stood silent for a moment, then stands from his chair to start walking, not looking at her.

"I suppose you wish to go as a witness"

Altessa closes her fingers to form fists and looks at him, determination in her eyes.

"I wish to go on the field"

Dragon stops straight, but doesn't look at her.

"Pardon?"

She feels a shiver go up her spine, but she clenches her fists a little tighter.

"I wish to go and intervene in the events. I wish to go on the field"

Dragon stays silent, not turning towards her.

"You do realize observing and going in the action are two different things, don't you?"

"I do, sir"

"And it isn't a simple matter, just as you mentioned. It has to do with Edward Newgate's crew. More precisely something happening inside the crew itself"

"I know, sir"

"Are you even aware of what could happen if you are suspected of having done the murder yourself?"

She stays silent a moment, but nods swiftly.

"I may not know exactly, but I am aware, sir"

"Why do you want to interfere? You never spoke about such a wish before today"

"Precisely because I never did, sir"

"Explain yourself"

Altessa bites her lips, her expression turning painful, but she goes on.

"I have used my ability to know about events to come without ever trying to help those who were targeted. I know many of these events were necessary to help things change, so far, and that it mostly helped take down those who were the real culprits so they would never cause harm once more, but...But this time..."

She looks at Dragon with serious, even though she couldn't see his face.

"I do not want to let this person die. It is an isolated act, but the repercussions of such an act could be much worst precisely because it is happening inside the Whitebeard crew. I want to change the vision I've had. I want to prevent it and save a life that doesn't deserve to end. I want to prevent many more events to come with the consequences this isolated event could cause"

Dragon stays silent, not moving for a while. Altessa could feel the tension in the air, but she wasn't about to turn back. She waits, sitting on the chair, looking at Dragon and waiting for a reaction. When he finally turns around, it is to see a wide mysterious smile on his lips.

"It seems you are finally taking decisions on your own, Altessa. I didn't expect you would start with something as perilous as interfering with the Whitebeard pirates, but it seems this is how it will be"

He walks towards his desk, sitting back on the chair under the almost disbelieving gaze of the young woman. He agreed to her request. He was letting her go on the field. Altessa's face brightens, proud and happy, as Dragon looks back at her.

"Have you done the research you needed to do?"

"I already took care of some of Fire Fist Ace and Marco the Phoenix's files in the past, but I have yet to study the rest of the files for the Whitebeard crew, sir"

"Good, then get as much information as you can in those files and go see Farah so she can send you as close as possible to the Moby Dick's location when you are ready to leave"

Altessa stands up from the chair, almost glowing of happiness.

"Yes, sir!"

She starts heading for the door.

"Oh, and Altessa"

She stops, turning towards him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Before going to see Farah, go take a shower"

Altessa's gaze widens and her voice gets a bit deep.

"That's...a bit rude, sir"

Dragon sighs.

"Judging by what you and Sabo said, you haven't even taken one ever since you came back from your mission yesterday. You should enjoy one while you can. You may not have the luxury to do so when you'll be out there"

Altessa grimaces, her voice back to normal.

"Ok, ok, I get it, but that's still rude, sir"

She leaves the room, closing the door behind, and Dragon lets out a sigh.

"These two really are troublesome"

Rubbing her hair with the towel, Altessa walks out of the shower room, her googles hanging at her wrist, the belt still around her neck, a soft smile on her lips. She was going to go against her powers, this time around. She would try and save that life. She had no idea how she would do it, for now, but she would still try.

"I'll try my best, that's for sure"

As she was reaching her room's hallway, she hears voices echo against the walls, making her stop.

"I saw Altessa walk out of Dragon's office, sooner"

"You think she is going on a mission, once again?"

"Probably"

"I pray for the poor souls she is going to meet"

"Don't jinx them!"

"Jinx or not, it is the Reaper we are talking about"

Altessa's smile drops and she looks at the ground, the towel falling in front of her eyes. They were at it again.

"Will you stop spreading rumors already?!"

Altessa's gaze widens. That voice...

"Sabo?"

She gets a little closer and peeks in the hallway. There was a group of four revolutionaries looking in fear towards Sabo who was standing quite tall and angrily in front of them.

"But Chief..."

"Enough. I do not want to hear any more from you lot. Every time a rumor starts spreading about Altessa, it always starts from you four. Do you have any idea what it does to her? What she has to endure? Do you even know why she is always the one witnessing those massacres?"

The four look at each other, but shake their heads, which doesn't help with Sabo. He groans.

"I expect you to stop those stupidities. If I hear anything new that has anything to do with your rumors, you can be sure I'll find you all again"

The four leave in a hurry, luckily not towards Altessa, and Sabo's stance gets calmer as he sighs,

"No wonder she would rather go on missions than stick around"

He walks a bit and enters a room. His room. Altessa walks out of hiding, a soft smile on her lips.

"He didn't need to do that"

She was still glad he did, even though she was already taking things in her own hands. She walks towards her room, not making a sound, and enters the room to go for her desk where lied the book she had looked at sooner with Koala. She lowers the towel to her shoulders and sits down at the desk. It was memories everything she might need. She had a mission to accomplish.


	5. Prepare for Departure

*Author's note: In case someone was wondering, this is all coming out of this crazy head of mine. The RP didn't start until she is actually on the field*

Altessa closes the book, a yawn escaping her lips. She mumbles. She wasn't going to go very far if a simple study session made her so tired. Maybe leaving right away when she was done studying wasn't such a good idea. It would be best to rest. The next full moon wasn't until a couple of days, anyway. She could take the night and leave in the morning instead. She stands from the desk, picking up the book, and passes a hand in her now crazy hair, shrugging the towel off her shoulders. She didn't care much about placing them. She wasn't going to a meeting or anything of the sort. He opens the door and, closing it behind hr, walks down the hallway in direction of the archives. She couldn't bring the book with her on mission and the librarian in charge of the place might search for the book if she didn't bring it back. She opens the door to the archives and once again sees no one. She grumbles.

"Is he on vacation or something? Bah, whatever, I know where it goes, anyway"

She follows the alleys, heading straight for the pirate one, and stops at the end of it, surprised. Sabo was there, frowning, staring at the books in front of him on the shelves. Altessa steps closer and clears her throat, make him look at her. He blinks, somehow surprised.

"Altessa? Weren't you in your room?"

His gaze stops on her hair, making him frown a little, but she doesn't bother noticing.

"Yes, I was in my room. I was reading a couple of files…"

She motions the book in her hands.

"…Which I was bringing back. What about you? Searching for something?"

He moves his gaze from her hair to turn towards the shelves once more.

"I was searching for someone in particular, but I can't seem to find him"

She gets a little closer and tries to situate his gaze to find he was looking at the section beginning with the letter G. She tilts her head on the side slightly.

"Who are you searching for?"

He stays silent a moment, as if considering whether he should tell her or not, then almost whispers.

"Gol D. Roger's son"

She raises a brow, wondering if he was serious, but seeing as he was, shakes her head a little.

"You won't find him under his father's name for many reasons"

Sabo turns his gaze towards her in wonder and she turns her gaze towards the shelves.

"Firstly, he decided not to bear his father's name. When you want to create your own path, being known as the devil's son doesn't help. He chose to live under his mother's name. So, he is not a Gol, he is a Portgas. His full name is now Portgas D. Ace, contrary to his mother's wish for him to be called Gol D. Ace"

A strange glow seems to appear in Sabo's gaze, but she doesn't pay it attention.

"Secondly, even though he did form a crew of his own when he set sail, he joined a pirate Emperor for he was defeated by one of the Emperor's allies and that Emperor proposed him to be part of his crew. That pirate Emperor was Edward Newgate"

She lifts the book she was still holding and hands it to Sabo.

"He is now inside the Whitebeard Pirates' records. It's the third little sticker in the personal information section, right after Marco the Phoenix. There is some pretty interesting information in there"

Sabo takes the book in his hands, at first happy to have the book he needed, but his expression turns lost and he looks up at her.

"You were studying the crew?"

"Yep"

He sighs, getting somehow dark.

"So I was right, you did wake up from a vision last night"

She nods a little and he continues.

"Does that mean you are already going out to another mission?"

She shrugs a little.

"I will be going on a mission, but only when I am ready to go, which isn't the case at the moment for I yawn as widely as a lion at the start of his nap in the shadow of a tree"

Sabo's gaze narrows.

"Isn't it a bit hasty? You just came back from a mission. Besides, it isn't the same as assisting to a masked carnival. It's the Whitebeard pirate crew we are talking about. Couldn't he have sent someone else to be a witness, this time?"

She shakes her head, a light smile on her lips.

"I won't be going as a witness, this time"

Sabo froze on the spot, his gaze widened.

"You won't witness"

"Nope"

"You're…going on the field"

"Yep"

Sabo drops the book he was holding, making Altessa jump a bit, backing up so she wouldn't receive the book on her foot even though she wouldn't have felt it with her boots. As her gaze was following the falling book, it got attracted by Sabo's hands suddenly closing on her shoulders. He wasn't frozen anymore. He looked angry.

"Are you insane?! You are not a warrior! The field is for warriors, not witnesses and informants! Are you even aware how dangerous this is?! You could get hurt! Or worst!"

Altessa glares back at him.

"If I'm insane? You realized yourself why I can't stand to be stuck at headquarters and you are asking me that?"

She lifts her hands, closing her fingers around Sabo's wrists, and pushes him away.

"I know what I am and what my capabilities are. As I told Dragon-san this morning, I am aware of the dangers that will await me the moment I set foot out of headquarters. I know that I am not a warrior. I cannot be put on the front lines like you, but that doesn't mean I will charge towards danger and get myself killed. You may still see me as a child, but I am not defenseless. I have escaped from many sour situations as a witness and helped you out even before joining the revolutionary army. I know when it is too dangerous to go forward and when it is best to retreat. I have witnessed more than enough massacres for that, Sabo"

As if hearing her pronounce his name made him snap,, Sabo abruptly removed his wrists from Altessa's grip and stormed passed her, his footsteps stomping on the floor.

"Do as you will!"

The door leading to the archives slammed, followed by the sound of many books falling to the ground. Altessa stood there, staring at her hands with a painful expression.

"Why…did it turn out like this?"

She grits her teeth and bends to pick up the book Sabo had dropped to the ground to place it were it belonged. She walks out of the alley slowly, then stops and looks around. Many books at fallen with the impact. She turns her gaze towards the door. It had some cracks, now. He was really angry. Avoiding walking on the fallen books, she reaches the door and places her hand on the doorknob, hesitating a moment before opening it. As she looked on both sides, it was obvious the hallway was empty. She goes back down the path she had taken sooner, though paying attention not to make any noise even though she barely made any in normal situations, and closed to door to her room behind her back as she reaches inside. She swiftly looks around and starts picking up some things. A pouch-like bag, a pouch of Berry, a notebook, some ink and a black feather pen… She drops the bag on the bed and bends towards the night table to take out the bandages and pin. Removing her cardigan, blouse and bra, she wraps the bandages around her torso, squeezing her breast, and places the pin to hold everything there. She stores the bra inside the bag, just in case. Putting back the blouse and cardigan, she walks to the desk and grabs the brush to pass it in her hair, straightening them so she could tie them up as she usually did. That being done, she goes to the wardrobe and grabs her trench coat to walk back towards the bed. She stores the brush inside, passes her trench coat on and slips the bag on her shoulder. She walks back to the desk, grabbing the scythe and placing it on her back, but her gaze stops on the google. Her hands tremble for a moment, but she grabs them and slips them on. She walks out of the room, closing it behind once more, and passes in front of Sabo's room without a sound, her trench coat floating behind as she was advancing quickly. She exits the main building and follows a small path leading to what looked like a camp with the thatch room and old looking rocky wall. She stops in front of the door and doesn't hesitate to knock on it. A voice muffled by the sturdy wooden door resounds.

"Coming~"

The door opens on a tall woman with a dark tanned skin, long silky brown hair held back with golden brooches, butterfly golden earring falling from her earlobes, dark brown ribbons around her neck, a dress made of silk composed of a silvery white top, its lime and emerald rims traced with golden chains, long red skirt and elbow sleeves decorated with bright golden embroideries and dark petticoat. The woman's emerald gaze falls on Altessa who gives a light smile.

"Hey, Farah"

A soft and seducing smile forms on the woman's lips and a voice as alluring as the calm flow of the river following its bed escapes those lips.

"What a pleasant sight. Dragon warned me you were going to come to my door for another mission. I must say I was surprised. Were you that eager to see me, my dear Altessa?"

A blush comes to the young medium's cheek and she looks a bit away.

"I don't need to reason to come and visit you compared to others. I'm happy tee see you again, Farah"

The woman chuckles.

"Such an honest one"

She moves smoothly to free enough space for Altessa to pass.

"Come in"

The young medium walks carefully inside and can't help but look around once more. It was a simple one room house. There was a kitchen area with an old wood oven and ice cabinet, a low table with dark yet cushions not too far from it, close to the right wall was a circle of large comfy looking cushions in the same color theme than the other ones and on the right was a large puffy mattress on top of a braided rug, serving as a bed. There was a spicy aroma in the air mixed with the scent of aroma herbs and firewood. Altessa's gaze fell on the oven again to see there was a strange cone like pot on top of the lite oven. Farah chuckles next to her as the young medium's gaze turns a bit lost.

"Dragon had also mentioned that your research would make you forget all about eating and that I should make sure you didn't leave on an empty stomach. I intended to keep everything warm until the sun was out, just in case you might change your mind and decide to rest, but it seems he was right and you did went straight out to leave"

Altessa grimaces. He really knew her well, didn't he? Farah passes her fingers on Altessa's wrist softly and slips her fingers between the young medium's ones to pull her gently towards the table.

"Now come. You will need every bit of energy you can get"

Farah sits Altessa on a cushion at the low table and walks towards the oven, her long strides almost making her look as if she was floating. Altessa never got tired of watching Farah move, even if it made her look strange. The tall woman was graceful and always seemed to be following some dance as she was making every single movement with a strange fluidity, almost unreal. It was fascinating Altessa every single time and often made her wonder why she wasn't able to be as beautiful and womanly as Farah. But even with those thoughts, she really liked Farah… always nice, always caring in her own way… Aside from Sabo, she had been the first to welcome Altessa with wide open arms, getting along with her, if not mostly teasing her for her honesty and constant blush appearing on the younger one's cheeks.

Farah places a fuming plate in front of Altessa with large naan bread and smiles softly.

"Now, I expect you to eat everything in your plate. There better not be a spot left in it"

Altessa smiles back to her and removes her gloves to start eating, scooping the food with some pieces of naan. Farah sits across her, not looking away from the younger one as she places an elbow on the table, her chin in the palm of her hand. They both stay silent, Farah simply waiting for Altessa to finish eating, until the plate was almost spot clean. Farah chuckles and picks up the plate.

"That's a good girl"

She brings the plate back to the sink and Altessa hears the sound of water.

"Can I ask you something, Altessa?"

The younger one blinks, surprised, and nods.

"Sure, is something troubling you, Farah?"

"Not particularly. I was wondering if you had told our Chief of staff of your leave"

Altessa's gaze turns sad and she looks away from Farah, not answering. Farah lets out a hum.

"Judging by your silence, you did and saw his reaction as well"

Altessa nods, though she knew Farah still had her back turned at her. The tall woman turns around and approaches Altessa carefully.

"Look up, my dear"

Altessa lifts her gaze towards Farah to see the woman had a reassuring smile.

"There is no need to feel so down about it. I'm sure you understand how worried he must be. No one but those who trained you know what you are capable off since you never actually took part in the training sessions with other members, so you can't expect him to think that everything will be fine right from the start"

She sits on her knees, Altessa not looking away.

"Did I tell you he came to talk to me about you, sometimes?"

Altessa's gaze widens, sadness disappearing.

"He did?"

Farah chuckles.

"Yes. When you left on a mission, he would come and see me to ask if you were fine. He worries a lot, but when I told him the way you were succeeding in staying undiscovered, he would smile, thank me and leave"

A light smile forms on Altessa's lips.

"I didn't know. So he's a workaholic and a worrywart, huh? That goof"

Farah chuckles.

"He is being himself. You have a good friend in him, Altessa, so don't feel bad about him not approving your choice. He will accept it in time"

Altessa nods in a determined way and smiles a little wider.

"You're right. Thank you for telling me, Farah"

"My pleasure, dear"

She stands and holds out a hand towards Altessa.

"Are you prepared?"

Altessa accepts her help to stand.

"I am"

Letting go of the younger one's hand, Farah looks at the scythe behind Altessa and hums.

"I believe not quite. Your scythe will stick out the way it is right now"

Altessa blinks, moving a hand back to feel the wood.

"I know it sticks out, but I don't know how to use any kind of weapon aside from this one"

Farah chuckles once more.

"Then I suppose I can gift you with something a bit more suited for infiltration"

She turns on her heels and walks towards the large mattress to lift it with ease, pushing it aside with the carpet. There was a small trapdoor encased in the floor. Farah kneels next to it, opening the trapdoor to start rummaging inside.

"It should be here somewhere…ah"

She lifts something with both her hands and stands once more. It was as large and long as Altessa's scythe blade, but it seemed to only be a black leather scabbard. Farah comes back and slips a hand inside the scabbard to take out something. Altessa's gaze widens. It was another scythe, but the silver blade was turned across the black hilt, the hilt being retracted to be shorter. Farah motions the hilt in a swift movement and the hilt takes back a normal length, the blade taking back its usual place, with a slight ticking noise.

"Until it is safe for you to walk around with your real scythe, I believe it would be more practical if you held on to this one"

She holds it towards Altessa who carefully takes the hilt, inspecting the weapon the moment she has it in hand.

"Beautiful"

She takes a step back to spin the scythe, appreciating the weapon's balance.

"It is lighter than mine, but it doesn't seem to bother my movements"

She stops the scythe, a new sparkle in her eyes, and starts searching for the way to fold it again. Farah chuckles and holds out a hand. As the younger one hands it back, the tall woman puts her thumb on the top of the hilt and pinky at a certain distance down. The ticking noise resounds once more and it folds back to the way it was.

"You will have to watch your fingers when you want to store it back, but I don't think this should cause you any trouble"

She stores the scythe inside the scabbard and holds it towards Altessa's whose gaze widens.

"You're lending it to me?"

"I am"

Altessa takes the scabbard in her hands and attaches it to her waist. Farah chuckles.

"Now you are ready"


	6. Unpredictable Start

Altessa feels a ball forming in her throat as the two woman stand in front of the house. The sun was already down, leaving the sky for the moon to shine, but there was barely any light around since it was the start of a new moon. Farah turns towards the younger female.

"You stored the den den mushi I just handed you?"

"Yes"

"Good. If you were to be in trouble or that you were missing something, I wouldn't be able to tell in my crystal ball. I cannot hear anything through it. It isn't as precise as your visions, after all"

Altessa nods lightly. She had seen Farah's crystal ball before. It was hard to work with and barely ever made a sound. Farah takes some steps away, the bells now placed around her ankles and in her hair ringing softly with each movement, and stops when she is certain to have taken enough space. Then, without notice, she started to dance, the bells creating a frenetic rhythm with each movement. Even without many lights, Altessa's gaze was glued to Farah in amazement. With each step Farah was making, her body started glowing in a strange blue light, at first faint, but getting brighter as the tall woman danced. She looked like a goddess of seduction trying to lure out potential preys, her fluid movements making it look as if she was floating once more. When Farah stopped, taking her final pose, the light stopped glowing to stay all around her and another light formed right behind the woman. It started as big as a firefly, than inflated and become the size of a door.

(( If some wishes to have a little idea of what Farah is dancing, add this at the end of the youtube site: /watch?v=xYRfLjbuUlI ))

Farah takes a more natural stance and turns towards the large light. Everything around them was now lighted up in a surreal glow. Altessa had never left for a mission at nighttime, so seeing the scenery this way made her wonder if she hadn't fallen asleep on her desk while studying. Farah turns towards Altessa with a hint of an amused smile.

"Now, I may have gotten used to my devil fruit, but I cannot keep it there eternally. Are you ready, Altessa?"

The young medium nods and walks forward. Farah sighs and grabs the scythe still on Altessa's back.

"I told you this could get in the way as long as you are still trying to pass undiscovered"

Altessa grimaces, but nods.

"I know, it slipped my mind, to be honest"

The tall woman chuckles.

"Don't let anything else slip your mind or you might come back sooner than you'd expect"

She turns towards the light.

"I made it so it would open next to an Inn. Take the time to rest and trust what you know. If you are right about their location, the Whitebeards shouldn't be close to the island until tomorrow at noon. Make sure you have all the necessary energy before trying to get close. Pirates are free men, after all. You never know what they could do"

Altessa nods, smiling lightly.

"I'll be careful"

"You better be, dear, for if anything happens, I will go get you myself the rough way, not the smooth way I am using right now"

Altessa grimaces, remembering the first time Farah had used that way.

"You have my word"

"I expected no less. Now go, we are wasting time and energy"

She pushes the younger one towards the light.

"And don't forget to call me once in a while so I can be sure that you are alive, dear"

"I-I will"

She tops pushing Altessa and smiles softly.

"See you later, Altessa"

Altessa smiles widely at the tall woman.

"Bye, Farah!"

She jumps inside the light, disappearing from Farah's sight. The tall woman passes a hand in front of the light, making it disappear. Only a faint glow coming from Farah was proving something had happened. The tall woman crosses her arms and walks towards her house, worry appearing in her eyes.

"Come back safely, Altessa"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Altessa blinks a little, getting used to her surroundings. She had found herself in a dark alley, some trash on the side of a rocky wall to her left. The walls were high and built up with bricks, though she couldn't see the color of it. There was no light here, but there was some a bit further. Placing a hand on the scabbard, she walks towards the light and has to cover her eyes the moment she walks out of the alley. As she lowers her arm, she looks up at the lamp post not too far from her before looking a bit more around. She had arrived in what seemed to be a plaza. It had a circular shape, each building having its own lamp post. She didn't take the time to look at all the buildings, though. She looked back at the one to her left, spotting the entrance sign with the word "INN" written on it. She smiles a little.

"Next to the inn, indeed"

She walks a bit towards the entrance door and opens it without a moment's waste. The room she entered was large with round tables and chairs all around the room, a single counter with some shelves keeping keys organised behind it, a door on each side of the counter and a staircase all the way to the left side of the room. There weren't much people, only the one person behind the counter. Snapping her boots a little to make some noise, she didn't want to look suspicious or anything, she approaches the person. It was a man with short blond hair, green eyes, a slight goatee in his chin and a pair of glasses. He looked a bit bored, replacing his black jacket over his white blouse, not focusing in front of him until he heard the light sounds Altessa was doing on purpose. He looked up and straightens up the moment he sees her.

"Oh! Welcome! Can I help you in any way?"

Altessa nods a bit, stopping in front of the counter, and smiles.

"I'd like a room, if there is any left"

"Of course! Did you wish for something specific?"

"Oh, no, nothing big though. I am not sure how long I will be staying, so I wouldn't want to take too much space that could be lent to others"

The man nods and looks at the keys.

"There is a room for a single person with a window opening on the plaza. It has enough place for it to be enjoyable"

"That could do"

He picks up a key and places it on the counter.

"It's 150 Berry the night for one person"

"I'll keep that in mind"

She removes her bag from her shoulder, rummaging inside to take out the Berry pouch. She places the right amount on the counter and he hands her the key.

"Have a nice stay, miss, and if you need anything, there is always someone at this counter"

She smiles lightly.

"I suppose I'll see you later, then"

She takes the key, storing the Berry pouch, and walks towards the staircase to climb up. It is only then she takes a glimpse at the number on it. 13.

"Good, easy to remember"

She follows the doors, large and apparently thick wooden doors, to stop in front of the right number. She fits the key in the keyhole and turns it, listening to the soft sound of the lock before turning the doorknob and pushing the door. The room was simple, indeed. A bed, a desk and a chair. That was enough for her, though. She closes the door, locking it, and takes a deep breath in before letting it go, smiling.

"This is it"

Her very first field mission, a mission to stop someone else's death. She places her bag on the desk and sits down on the bed, looking out towards the window. There was a good view on the plaza, alright. She could see all of it. She moves the curtains and removes her coat, cardigan and blouse, folding them to place everything on the desk neatly. She then removes her boots, leaving them on the ground with her socks, and removes the bandages. She then slips off the googles and unties her hair. As she puts everything on the desk, she sighs loudly, feeling drowsiness taking over. She needed to rest, for sure. She had barely done so the night before and so much had happened. She flops on the bed, closing her eyes. Time to rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Altessa grimaces, the brightness of the room making her close her eyes as she had tried to open them. This room received the rising sunlight even with the curtains pulled. She yawns openly and sits down, stretching herself a little. Even if she had been able to sleep normally, she didn't feel as though she had taken any rest. She passes her legs out of the bed and stands up. At least she had enough energy to pass the day. She grabs her bandages and clothes, putting everything on aside from the coat, and grabs the brush inside of her bag to pass it in her hair calmly. The Whitebeards weren't supposed to be close to this place until noon. She could do some field recognition before they arrived, just in case she would need to hide. She couldn't take anything lightly now that she was to be on the field rather than watching from afar. She puts on her coat and googles, patting the scabbard to make sure it was still there, and slips in her boots, tying them up her calf. Taking the Berry pouch, having slipped the den den mushi inside, she hangs it at her waist close to the scabbard, slipping her bag on her shoulder, and finally walks out of the room, locking it behind before walking down the hallway. It was pretty silent up here, but voices could be heard from the main floor. It seemed to be lively down there. She walks down the stairs silently, the noises around not making it necessary to make some noise. There were people sitting at the tables all around the room, chatting, laughing, eating, drinking… So much life around… Altessa turns her gaze towards the counter. The same man was standing behind it, talking with a couple of people, a wide smile on his face, laughing heartily. The young revolutionary smiles softly and passes between the tables without alerting anyone. She walks out to the plaza and stops a bit away from the door, watching around herself. There were people walking all around, ladies with the long skirts, aprons and simple bonnets, men with simple blouse and overalls with little caps. Altessa frowns a bit, feeling out of place. Well, she wasn't from around here, for sure. At least there were other people who weren't dressed the same way, to her relief. It was a good thing she wasn't supposed to blend in the crowd to observe, this time. It would have been hard. She lifts her gaze at the sky, enjoying the warmth she could feel from the sun. There almost didn't seem to be a single cloud up there. She takes a deep breath, feeling the wind on her skin, and can't help but smell the salty air coming from the sea.

"Maybe that's the first thing I should go check"

She starts walking again, her coat floating behind with each step. For some reason, a new energy fills her up as she guides herself forward, going where the wind came from and walking in the streets without hiding. Sure, she could feel some people turn as she passed, but she didn't feel any fear coming from them. They simply went on, continuing their conversations without changing subject or tone. It felt surreal. Replacing her bag so she wouldn't have to worry about it falling, she slips her hands in her pants' pockets, a genuine smile on her lips. She felt happy. Had she known this is how it felt to not have to be undercover, she would have asked to go out sooner. She reaches the end of the buildings, her steps now falling on a sandy path going for a harbour. This was probably going to be the best place to be to try and spot the Moby Dick's arrival. She looks a bit around as she walks. The harbour wasn't really far from the town, but there was still a little hill to go down before reaching the wooden floor. Not really making a sound on it either, she lets her gaze wander on the ships anchored.

"So many ships…I can even see Jolly Rogers on some of the sails"

There were some pirates around, it would seem. It was clear there was no marine base in this town otherwise there wouldn't be any Jolly Roger in sight. As she walks in front of the ships, crossing paths with some people without taking the time to really look at those persons, she notices a smaller form. Curious, she quickens her step and reaches what looked like some kind of Striker with a bright yellow color, some kind of reactor at the back and its sail lifted. As she studies it, some photographs come back to her mind.

"This looks just like Portgas D. Ace's little boat"

She chuckles.

"I better watch my back so I don't bump into him"

"Are you calling for me?"

Altessa jumps a little, letting out a shriek, and turns around, her gaze widening in shock. Now in front of her was standing a tall man with ash brown slightly long hair. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, a blue pouch belted around his left leg, a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip left unfastened, a dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. He had a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard and a "ASCE" tattoo. He had a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. The young revolutionary almost couldn't believe her eyes. There wasn't supposed to be any of the Whitebeard pirates around here before noon…why was Fire Fist Ace here? And right behind her, too?! She felt small, once more, but he was even taller than he seemed to be on the photographs. He had asked her a question, too. She had better answer.

"Ah, no, I didn't call for you. I mean, I did say your name, but…"

She feels like punching herself, but luckily she doesn't show it. Why couldn't she talk normally?! She sees him lower his hat a little, somehow preventing her from seeing his face.

"Did you want something then, missy?"

The little word at the end of his sentence somehow made her feel some heat go up her cheeks. Good grief, what was going on with her? It was merely a conversation.

"Hum, no, I'm fine. I just noticed that your boat was there and it made me curious"

Well, at least her speech was starting to be a little more natural. He lifts his hat a little, looking as if he was eyeing her, making Altessa stiff a little.

"Is that so…"

After some seconds, a sudden smile brightens his trait, but Altessa could still feel herself a bit uneasy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong"

She sees him study her some more, seeming to look at her clothes in a weird way.

"So, are you from this island?"

She shakes her head a little.

"No, I'm not"

His gaze was making her feel a bit annoyed, though.

"Can I ask why you are looking at me like that"

A strange glow seems to appear in his gaze and he whispers a bit.

"You are wearing…"

He gets back a normal tone quickly.

"Nothing"

Hearing him say that, even though she knew she had something on herself, she glimpses down at herself, just to be sure. She didn't really thought her clothes were weird, but hearing say "nothing" had made her slightly nervous. She hears Fire Fist talk once more, making her lift her gaze.

"So, where are you from? Do you need a ride?"

She felt nervousness come back. Why was he asking about her provenance all of a sudden?! She keeps a calm expression. She had walked out of much worst situations. She could handle a casual talk with a Whitebeard pirate.

"It's nice of you, but I'm afraid it is impossible to simply ride back to my home place. I won't be going home, just yet"

She had a mission to fulfill before even thinking about going back. But, as she was speaking, Fire Fist's expression turned serious.

"Where is your home?"

She stops herself from gulping. "Okay, now what? No details, girl, no details". She lifts her right hand, palm towards the sky and her fingers lightly bent as she spoke.

"As I was saying, it is kind of far and we can't really get there by boat"

She smiles a little, placing her arms behind her back.

"But it's fine, really. I'll be going home when it is time for me to come back"

His expression stays serious a moment, then gets calmer as he tilted his head.

"Ok, then where do you wanna go?"

Her gaze turns confused. Where she wanted to go? What was he talking about?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She couldn't really tell him she had no idea what was around, could she? She had barely had the time to study her surroundings! Fire Fist simply shrugs.

"Well, we can stay all day talking here or we can go somewhere"

Altessa blinks, completely lost. What was going on? He was looking at her suspiciously and now he wanted to go somewhere with her? She knew he seemed quite carefree to the ones who had taken back some information about him, but wasn't this a little too much? Maybe he was hiding something.

"Weren't you finding me suspicious a moment ago?"

"I was checking to see if you were a marine. But I don't think you are, so it's fine"

Altessa can't help but sigh a little. A marine? Her? If he knew what she was, he might not have been so calm.

"I see…I guess it could have been possible, not that you really need to worry about marines. They won't be able to get you themselves and there isn't even a base in town"

There were rarely any marines who would go straight on for a pirate with a reputation as big as Fire Fist's. Even she, who had some knowledge of his background thanks to the archives wouldn't have dared to go straight to him, be it a fight or not. Her reactions seems to intrigue him, making Altessa wonder if he'd ask about it.

"Yeah, I guess"

He gets back his wide smile, surprising Altessa.

"So? Where do you wanna go?"

She takes a thoughtful expression. Where to go? She had better watch what she said or he might know she is hiding something. What, then? It was better to try and play it smooth.

"How about just walking a little?"

She looks at him, wondering if she would seem suspicious to him, but his expression doesn't change.

"Sure"

He starts walking a bit away from the boat, then stops to wait for her. Seeing that, she moves closer to him and they both start walking towards the town. This was turning into something totally unexpected.


	7. Curious Constatations

As the two were walking in the streets of the town, Altessa was keeping her gaze down, fidgeting on the scabbard. It was silent, even though people were talking around. It felt like there might be an awkward silence for the young revolutionary whose mind was going in every direction. What could she say? She couldn't really go personal as she did with Sabo or ask the casual "what are you doing here" question. She stared a bit at the scabbard, thankful it was there otherwise she would have played with her hair.

"Hum…was there a reason…you know…"

She curses in her head at the stupid babbling. She really had to snap out of this.

"You could have just left to do whatever you wanted to do. Why did you want to go somewhere with me?"

Good, at least that sentence made some sense. She lifts her gaze a little to see Fire fist was looking at her in wonder.

"Because you looked troubled"

"Troubled…"

Is that what it looked like? With her constant babbling, she was certain she looked suspicious rather than troubled. She looks down again.

"I suppose…I was surprised that you came straight to me, so it did trouble me"

He stays silent for a moment, then the next thing he said made her stop fidgeting on the scabbard.

"What's your name?"

Her name…could she risk to tell it? It was no use lying about it, though. She calms down, though her expression gets serious without her realising.

"Altessa…My name's Altessa"

Her fingers entered the scabbard as she wasn't fidgeting, getting close to the hilt. Apparently, that put Fire Fist on his guard.

"So you are going to kill me because I know your name?"

She removes her hand from the scabbard just as swiftly as she looks up at him.

"No! Of course not! I'd never do such a thing! It would only prove them right!"

Her gaze widens a little and she lifts a hand in front of her mouth before turning away. She had said it spontaneously.

"I…I'm sorry…for shouting…"

She had thought about the rumors back at the headquarters so quickly…

"Prove who and what?"

His voice sounded so serious, she doesn't dare look back at him. She lowers her hand, but speaks in a low tone.

"Almost everyone back at my home place. They…they would say that I bring death to others… some that I was the one causing death"

She knew her expression was painful, but she couldn't change it. She saw a movement close to her head and was about to react to it, but felt a gentle knock on the top of her head, making her lift her hands where he had hit as a reflex. She looks at him to see he seemed somehow annoyed.

"As if a name had that kind of power. You don't bring death, I'm sure of it"

Her expression was slightly surprised, but it turned sad once more, turning her gaze away.

"If you say so…"

Somehow…he reminded her of Sabo in the way he was acting. As she looks back at him, she is surprised to see he was now smiling widely to her.

"I like your name!"

A slight smile forms on her lips. They really were similar in some ways. She closes her eyes, her stance now more relaxed as she was walking. When she opened her eyes again, something seemed to have attracted the young man's gaze as he was looking someplace in wonder before turning back to her.

"Want to go and eat?"

The question somehow reminds her she had forgotten about breakfast.

"Hum, sure…"

Fire fist smiles widely and catches her hand to pull her in the direction he was staring previously, surprising her. He walks towards a building and a mouth-watering smell comes to Altessa's nose. A restaurant, it would seem, or something similar. He doesn't let go of her hand until they are inside and he sits down at a table, motioning a hand for her to sit down as well. She sits down across him, though a bit hesitantly. A young girl walks towards them with a smile that seemed fake to Altessa, what looked like parchments in her hands.

"Good day"

She places the parchment like items in front of Fire Fist and Altessa, not losing that fake smile.

"May I bring you some refreshments? We have coffee, juice, tea"

"I'll take a beer"

The girl's smile seems to twitch a little at Fire Fist's words, but she simply takes out and stares at Altessa.

"A coffee, if you please"

The girl scribbles down and leaves in a quick step, making Altessa sigh.

"She clearly doesn't want to be here"

"How can you tell?"

She turns her gaze towards Ace how had placed both of his elbows on the table, his chin placed on his hands. Could she talk about this? Well, maybe a little. She places her right elbow on the table, her chin in her palm, and closes her eyes.

"I have watched many plays as I traveled. This type of smile always hides something. In her case, it is her will to be somewhere else. The way she arrived, the short sentences, her hurried steps when she left…She didn't want to come here today. Maybe she had something else to do"

She opens her eyes once more to see a strange glow in Fire Fist's eyes, but as she thought he was about to say something, the girl was already back with two mugs, a small and a big one, that she abruptly places on the table.

"Did you want something else?"

Ace straightens up a bit.

"Yep, all the menu"

The girl's fake smile suddenly falls to turn into surprise, but she turns towards Altessa with an expression clearly asking the young revolutionary if he was serious. As for Altessa, she had lifted a hand to her lips, trying to stop the laugh that had come to her throat. She smiles widely.

"Yes, he is serious"

The girl's gaze widens even more and she starts scribbling on her pad once more.

"Oh, and I'd like that club of yours. It sounds delicious"

The girl's face twitches, but she doesn't look back at Altessa. She turns on her heels and leaves. Altessa calms the laughter, shakes her head a little, but doesn't lose the smile.

"Sorry for laughing, it was a little rude. But her face was so priceless, I couldn't help it"

She had seen it on pictures and read reports about him being quite the good eater, and didn't had any trouble believing it, so it didn't surprise her, but apparently it wasn't everyone who would be asked for the entire menu without judging the person. Ace grins widely.

"It's okay! You're the first person who isn't surprised by it"

She tilts her head on the side, lightly.

"Is it supposed to be surprising?"

"Most people can't believe I can eat all of that"

She shrugs lightly.

"Well, if you put it that way, I saw people eat much more than that"

It wasn't completely true, she had found pictures here and there sometimes, but it was still true in a way. Ace's gaze widens, surprised:

"Really? I thought my family and I were the only ones"

"Is that so? I can assure you there are others, although I never saw your family…"

Or at least never met in person, since she did read about those he considered his family before he joined the Whitebeard pirates. Ace seems to brighten up once more.

"My brother is awesome! I'm sure you'd get along with him. My gramps is scary, though, you might want to keep away from him"

Altessa smiles in a soft way as he was talking. It was hard to believe such a person was a ruthless pirate. He seemed so lively, so nice…The girl arrives as Altessa was listening to Ace and places some plates on the table before leaving and coming back with some more. They both begin to eat, Ace eating in a swift pace as Altessa couldn't help but study him. As he seemed to be lifting his gaze towards her, his head suddenly falls, landing on his plate. Altessa jumps a little, but somehow chuckles.

"Did he just fall asleep?"

He suddenly straightens up, making Altessa jump once more, and continues eating, not looking completely awake. Containing a laughter, a cute smile on her lips, she rises a brow.

"Are you awake, now?"

He turns towards her, but this time falls asleep on the spot, his head not falling. She couldn't help it, this time. She laughs, but calms down to stand up. Still smiling, she comes to Ace's side and places a hand on Fire Fist's shoulder.

"Hey, Ace, are you okay?"

She hadn't noticed herself, but she had called him by his first name. Fire Fist wakes up once again, blinking.

"Did I fall asleep again?"

He still had some food left on his face, the sleepy expression turned towards her making him look goofy and innocent. She chuckles a little and nods.

"Yep, and really fast after the first time, too"

He smiles widely.

"Sorry"

And he continues eating. A slight smirk forms on the side of Altessa's lips, having noticed the food easily. She stretches out towards the table, grabbing a napkin, and approaches a little.

"Don't move, okay?"

Ace turns his head lightly towards her, blinking at seeing her approach and wipe off the food off of his face, somehow waiting for her to finish. When she is done, she backs off a little, her smile widening.

"There, all clean"

His lost expression turns into a bright smile.

"Thank you!"

She laughs, not helping it, and returns to her seat.

"No need to thank me"

They both continue eating in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. She finished first, be he did almost right after her.

"Did you finish?"

She nods a little.

"Yep"

She sees Ace get up, then come to her side and suddenly grab her in his arms bridal style. As pink appears on the dumbfounded expression of the young revolutionary, a large smirk on the pirate's face, Fire fist suddenly runs out of the restaurant, making sure he didn't drop Altessa. Altessa's gaze widens and she stiffs a little. What had just happened?!

"Ace?! What are you doing?!"

He replies in a tone that implied something totally normal.

"Eat and dash"

"I wasn't talking about that. I had noticed!"

"Then what did you mean?"

She looks away as he was gazing down at her.

"You're…carrying me…"

That seems to amuse him, for she feels him chuckle a little as he looks up.

"Sorry, but you are kinda slow"

She pouts a little. Slow? Her?

"And how would you know that? You never saw me run, you know…"

Her gaze turns a bit around. They had already left the town borders, Fire Fist having slowed down as he was walking down the path to the harbour.

"Hum…do you think you could…put me down?"

"Sure"

He puts her down as if everything was normal, Altessa not being able to hold down the sigh of relief. She wasn't used to this. Even Sabo didn't carry her around!

"Thanks…"

She suddenly feels a hand ruffle her hair, making her laugh, and she hears Fire fist talk, his smile being obvious as he talked.

"I'm glad you look less troubled now"

She looks up at him with a smile.

"True, I don't really have a reason to be nervous, anymore"

Her gaze turns lost, not focusing much on what was happening around her. It was somehow strange. She had trouble back at the headquarters with people who knew her, a lot not wanting to stick around because of the rumors, and she was getting along so well with him even though he barely knew her. How was this possible? Fire Fist's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Why are you lost? Gone to the moon"

She shakes her head a little, a slight laugh escaping her lips without joy.

"You could say that, just asking myself some questions…"

Ace shakes his head a little.

"It's not good to ask yourself too many questions. Just accept things naturally"

She gets back her smile.

"You're right. I am happier since I am here, too"

He smirks a little.

"Wanna go somewhere else with me? We can't stay on shore now"

An idea slips through her mind, but she hesitates. Could she ask that? Well, if he didn't want to, he would say it, no doubt.

"Can we…go on the sea? I know it sounds weird…but I…would like to go with you on your boat"

Ace laughs at her hesitation, then smiles in a mischievous way.

"Sure~"


	8. All Aboard !

Fire fist had answered so spontaneously, walking towards his boat right after, Altessa was hesitating between being surprised or simply feel happy. But as a smile forms on her lips, she already knew she didn't hesitate anymore. She was happy for sure. Of course, her first goal had been to get closer to the Whitebeard pirates in order to achieve her mission. But, at this moment, she wasn't even thinking about it. Somehow…she felt as if she was close to Fire Fist…to Ace… When Ace reaches his Striker, he jumps on board and holds out a hand towards her.

"Come on in"

Not even hesitating, Altessa takes his hand and jumps in front of him, the striker not being affected by her movement. The mischievous smile forms once more on Ace's lips and he suddenly lifts her from the ground to sit her on his shoulder, making Altessa gasp in surprise. She blinks, placing her legs under his arms to keep her balance, and her gaze gets slightly bigger. She felt somehow taller this way.

"So that's what it looks like from this height"

She feels him chuckle.

"Hold on tight! I'll be going full speed!"

She barely has the time to tighten her grip with her legs, that flames erupt from Ace's feet and the striker jumps forward on the water, leaving the harbour in a flash. Altessa couldn't help but look around in amazement. She could feel adrenaline rise in her chest and a laugh escapes her lips as she was enjoying this feeling. It was so exhilarating. She feels Ace chuckle once more.

"Enjoying yourself, little lady?"

She bends a bit, placing her hands on her knees, and smiles widely as she crosses his gaze.

"More than a little! I'm so happy, you can't even imagine!"

He laughs heartily.

"I can imagine with the laugh and the smile you are giving me, right now"

She laughs once more and straightens up, feeling the wind whip her face and play in her hair, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them straight, a strange feeling going up her spine. Something wasn't right. The last time she felt like that, it was because someone had spotted her during her first mission as a witness. She looks around, trying not to be too abrupt so she wouldn't alert Ace, but stiffens a little. At a certain distance, she could now see a warship approaching. A marine warship. And judging by the direction it was going, they were trying to intercept them.

"Ace…"

He turns his gaze, someone knowing where she was looking.

"Marines, huh?"

"I think they spotted us…"

A smirk forms on Ace's lips.

"You said you could run quickly sooner"

Puzzled, she looks down at him.

"I did. What are getting at?"

"Ever ran on a ship before?"

"It isn't something I do every day, but I did try so before"

"Good. Get ready to run and jump off a railing as quickly as you can"

She stays silent some seconds, until she feels the striker turning and going straight for the warship.

"What?! What are you even thinking about doing?!"

His smirk gets wider.

"Just trust me"

She gulps a little, but doesn't add another word. They get closer and closer to the warship and Ace pats her knee.

"Think you can keep your balance on my shoulders?"

"You want me to stand on them?"

"It will be easier to help you get up there"

"I can hold a good balance, yes"

"Then get ready"

He lifts his hands so she can take them and she lifts her legs, placing her boots carefully on his shoulders to crouch at first, letting go of his hands.

"I'll be ready whenever you want me to jump"

"Good"

He shifts the striker, making them turn to suddenly head straight for its side. As Altessa feels him bend his knees, she gets ready, staring at the quickly incoming boat.

"Now!"

She jumps the moment he talks, feeling him use his fire to give himself, and somehow her at the same time, a boost. She jumps above the railing, feeling the flames pass above her, but she doesn't pay attention. The moment she lands on the deck, she hears marines shout.

"Intruder on the deck!"

"That's not Fire Fist!"

"Who is that?!"

"Capture the intruder!"

Not waiting for things to happen, Altessa sprints towards the other railing, swiftly passing between the marines, dodging the blades and hearing some bullets pass close to her. He told her to run, that's what she would do. She reaches the other railing without a scratch and promptly jumps above it with strength, getting some distance away from the ship itself. She feels a strong heat fall behind her and hears Ace's voice close behind her.

"Hiken!"

She hears the flames and the sound of a ship being broken into pieces, cries resounding in fear and pain, but she barely has the time to listen for she feels Ace's strong arm catching her bridal style and they fall towards the water…or at least she had thought they would land in the water, but instead Ace sets foot on his Striker. A bit lost, flustered for being held bridal style again, it takes a moment for her to snap out of it, her gaze falling back in awe at the remnants of the marine warship they were sailing away from.

"That was…awesome"

She feels him chuckle.

"Thanks!"

She glances towards Ace, a little curious. He was really nice. She had a hard time understanding why people could have hated him for his blood when he was acting this way. She looks away before her face could get sad. She really needed to stop thinking about such things.

"Oh look! It's our ship!"

She snaps out of her thoughts, her gaze turning up front to widen largely. She really wasn't expecting such a thing. At a certain distance in front of them was sailing the huge white whale shaped ship. She felt her stomach squeeze a bit. This was the place where the murder would take place.

"The Moby Dick"

She had almost whispered, as if saying it too loud could create a disaster. Ace doesn't seem to realise for he smiles down at her.

"Wanna go on board our ship?"

Oh, she did, but she never expected things to happen that way. She looks up at him, a bit unsure.

"I dunno…it might not be a good idea…"

"Wanna go back to the island, then?"

So, it was go and leave. Altessa looks at the ship in wonder. She might never get another chance to get close. She didn't expect to simply go to it, but now was not the time to be picky. She had to grasp the chance. She glances at Ace in a shy way.

"Say…is Whitebeard as scary as they say?"

Ace suddenly seems excited, as if she had already given her consent to go.

"No! Pops is awesome! Wanna go see him, too?"

Her uneasiness seems to melt away, a smile forming on her lips as his excitement was contagious, and nods lightly. The moment she does, she feels the flames intensify and they speed up, approaching the Moby Dick. Ace slow down when they get closer, placing the Striker in parallel with the large ship, and a rope is suddenly thrown down from the deck. All the flames now gone, Aces puts Altessa back on her feet and catches the rope to tie up his little boat. She glances up, curiosity building inside of her. Maybe that curiosity would get the best of her, one day.

"Ace…are you sure it is fine…for me to go on board?"

"Yes, it is fine!"

Seeing how he sounded so positive, she somehow feels herself get some positivity herself. Strangely enough, a rope ladder is suddenly thrown from the deck as well. Knowing Ace could jump up as he pleased, she had a feeling they had heard her and, somehow, were telling her to climb up. She takes a deep breath in and climbs up the ladder. As she was approaching the railing, some hands closed around her arms to help her get on board. As she set foot on the deck, she smiles to those who had helped her.

"Thanks"

She was somehow forgetting on which ship she had just set foot on…until Ace jumped up on board.

"POPS! I'm back!"

That was all she needed to get back to reality. She turns her head slowly, spotting the tall figure sitting comfortably on a chair at the end of the deck. Large white pants, black boots, a black sash and bandana, his signature mustache, a large white, red and gold captain coat, his dark gaze seemed to be darted on her, though it was still hard to tell since he wasn't right next to. Even though he seemed in a bad shape with the medical tools around him, he was impressive. Altessa's gaze widens, but not in fear. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt small before, but this was getting ridiculous. He was sitting and she already felt small! But even more than how she felt compared to him…she was on his ship, with the crew and not too far from him. And even though there was a total stranger on his ship, Whitebeard chuckles, causing the ship to vibrate.

"Glad you are back"

Altessa gulps a little, not helping but taking a formal stance. Okay, now what? She does the first thing that comes to her mind. She bows her head, saluting the tall pirate whose gaze clearly stops on her, this time.

"Who is that?"

A large grin forms on Ace's lips as he stood tall next to Altessa.

"My friend"

A smile seems to form on the pirate Emperor's lips.

"Raise your head, girl"

She does as asked, though still a bit uncertain.

"Hum…good day…sir"

Well, she had recovered her voice, but apparently she looked weird for Whitebeard lifts a brow.

"Good day to you, too"

She felt a sweat slide down her neck. This was turning a bit…

"Care to introduce yourself?"

She lifts a hand behind her neck, feeling a little stupid.

"Hum, yes…hum"

She sighs a little, annoyed at the babbling.

"My name is Altessa"

Luckily, that had been spontaneous. She would lose that babbling, soon, or at least she hoped.

"And?"

The question took her aback. Oh dear, was he suspecting something? Well, maybe not. But then, what could she say? She didn't felt like lying, but then what? Her expression turns a bit confused.

"And what?"

Some of the crew around look at her in awe, as if she had said the most daring thing that could be said, but Whitebeard doesn't seem to react.

"What are you? A pirate? A worker?"

He didn't seem to consider the possibility of a revolutionary, it would seem. It might be best to keep this in the shadows for now.

"I'm a traveler, sir. I go everywhere I can, witnessing events and try to reach conclusions on things on my own without the influence of any leading force of this world"

Whitebeard stays silent, looking intently at her. This intense staring made Altessa stiff a little, not moving a muscle other than her finger on her scabbard once more. A movement takes her out of her own staring, Ace walking towards Whitebeard to go climb and sit on Whitebeard's laps.

"Isn't she awesome?"

She stiffs.

"What?!"

As quickly as she had spoken, she lifts a hand to her lips. That had been spontaneous. But really, what did he mean by that?! But even though she seemed lost, Whitebeard turns his gaze towards Ace, chuckling again.

"I see, you like her a lot, huh?"

A wide grin forms on Ace's lips as he nods.

"Yup! She is a good friend of mine"

A friend…he had pronounced it many times now. Altessa unstiffens a soft smile now on her lips as she lowers her hand. It felt nice somehow to hear him say that. But as she was getting calmer, someone approaches Whitebeard, almost glaring at Ace.

"That's nice and all, but where were you- yoi?"

As Ace seems to lose his colors, Altessa studies the newcomer. He was wearing an open purple jacket, a light blue sash adorned with an elaborated golden-yellow belt around his waist, dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals. Some kind of white straw decorated was hanging on his left leg under his knee. His blond hair placed in a peculiar way on top of his head, he was keeping his arms crossed on his muscular chest and his light blue gaze darted on Ace as he was waiting for an explanation. There was no doubt in Altessa's mind. That was Marco the Phoenix. Ace gets a bit uneasy, trying to avoid his crewmate's gaze.

"I was…well, hum, you know"

Altessa could almost see the sweat sliding down Ace's skin, even more when Marco almost seems to growl in response.

"No I don't- yoi"

Though not sure what took her, Altessa steps walks closer as she raises her voice, the pirates somehow moving out of her way as she was advancing towards Marco.

"We met together to talk"

The sudden movement of the crew and Altessa's suddenly more confident voice attracts Marco's gaze who turns completely towards her, his frown not getting lighter and his growl still present as well.

"Where?"

Oh, she was in trouble, but somehow, that didn't make her lose her cool. She turns a bit, situating herself before pointing towards what could be seen from the island they had left sooner.

"We were on that island"

As she looks back, Marco had turned towards Ace again who had paled a bit more.

"Wait! I have a valid excuse…I mean reason!"

Somewhere on the deck, she thought she heard someone shout "drop it, Commander", but she preferred to ignore it. She looks at the two Commanders, a bit confused.

"Is something wrong with that?"

Marco huffs a little, not looking away from Ace.

"Why don't you answer that- yoi?"

Ace grimaces a little.

"I was supposed to be on ship duty"

Altessa felt a little discouraged.

"So you skipped on ship duty?"

"There is more- yoi"

Ace looks away as Altessa looks up at him.

"And I had to look after the ship…and do some cleaning duty"

Altessa sighs, lifting a hand to her face in discouragement.

"I see…"

Just as her words had come out, she spots a movement, making her lower her hand quickly enough to see Marco, his arms replaced by fiery blue and golden wings, fly up to Ace and kick him hard enough to send him flying above the railing. Even before the sound of his fall in the water, Altessa panicked.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Not even waiting for a response or a reaction, she runs swiftly to the railing, climbs it, pulls the googles over her eyes and plunges towards the dark waters. Her vision clear thanks to her googles, Altessa swims in Ace's direction to carefully catch him and swim back to the surface. She takes her breath back, checking Ace's pulse as she kept his head out of the water. It was still regular, so was his breathing. It almost looked as if he had fallen asleep just like back at the restaurant. The young revolutionary lifts her eyes to see some of the crew were watching with wide open eyes in their direction. She swims towards the ship, mumbling to herself as she didn't want to say out loud what she was currently thinking, and skilfully brings Ace back on the deck by climbing the rope ladder, though she lets herself fall on her back with a loud thud, preventing Ace's head to bump on the deck by keeping him on her as she fell. He wasn't as light as a flame. That was a fact. And, with all the water on both his and her clothes, it had been harder than she had expected to yank him out. She takes back her breath and carefully places him on the deck, sitting down to check once more his vitals, though she already knew he was fine, aside from being soaked with sea water. She doesn't even bother wiping off the water dripping from her hair and clothes, though she does lower the googles to her neck to see better

"Ace, are you okay?"

Judging by the lack of reaction, he didn't hear a thing. Some steps get closer and she lifts her eyes towards Marco, his arms back to normal crossed on his chest. He was frowning, but not in anger, more in wonder.

"You…what is your relationship with Ace?"

Not even hesitating, she holds his stare.

"As he said, I'm his friend"

Silence follows her words, but Marco nods and some approaches, passing an arm around her shoulders. She turns, wondering who had decided to be so close, to almost gasp in surprise. It was him. He was the one she was supposed to prevent the death. Thatch. He had a gentle smile on his lips.

"Don't worry. He will be alright. It's not the first time he gets kicked or punched overboard"

She sighs, turning her gaze away so she wouldn't stare at him and accidentally reveal herself.

"I know he'll be fine…I can't not worry, though"

Marco laughs a little, making her look up in surprise to see he was smiling as well.

"It's okay- yoi. You are a nakama, so do what you want"

Her gaze widens slightly.

"Nakama?"

She then notices the smiles on the persons around and she lets her gaze wander. All the commanders were around her right this moment. She felt a squeeze in her stomach. The sixteenth Commander, Izou, looks at her calmly.

"Yes, you are Ace's friend. That means you are our friend as friend"

She lowers her head a little, her usually too short front hair falling over her eyes thanks to the water.

"Friends, huh…"

Could it really be this easy? How could they call her a friend when they barely knew her? She felt Thatch pat her back.

"Yup!"

She passes a hand to remove the hair from her eyes and a smile brightens her traits.

"I see, thank you"

As she was looking back down at Ace, she sees him suddenly open his eyes to glare at Marco. Her smiles gets bright and wide.

"Ace! You're awake!"

Ace blinks a bit at hearing her voice, somehow realising she was right next to him. He sends her a smile, but jumps on his feet to go straight for Marco, whose smile had turned into an amused smirk. Confused, Altessa looks at him go as she feels Thatch close his arm around her shoulders once more to help her up. He had an amused smile on his lips.

"Watch this, Altessa"

Altessa not having the time to react, Ace lunges towards Marco and they both start fighting, their crewmates taking some distance away so they wouldn't get caught up in the flames. Altessa looks at the flames erupting from the fight, first surprised, but some reports pass through her mind and a smile forms on her lips. She barely whispers.

"Had forgot about that…"

She sees Thatch bend a bit to cross her gaze, a bit puzzled.

"Huh? Forgot about what?"

Somehow forgetting prudence, she answers.

"That they would fight like that"

"What? You mean you know Marco, too?"

That's when she realises how stupid she had just been. How had she been able to be a witness so far, it was starting to make her wonder.

"Well, in a way…"

She felt like biting her lower lips, but luckily didn't. She wasn't out of this, just yet, for Thatch was getting curious.

"Really?"

"Yes, well…it's a little special"

Thatch lifts a brow.

"How?"

Altessa closes her eyes.

"It's hard to explain, to be honest"

She opens them again to turn her gaze towards Thatch, somehow calm.

"But I am not an enemy or anything of the sort. I can swear it to you"

She sw him lift a hand, to rub his fist on the top of her head.

"No one said you were"

She laughs a little, but shivers as she feels some water slide down her back. It wasn't warm, for sure. That didn't slip away from Thatch's awareness.

"Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little"

She lifts her hands towards her air to pull on the ribbons, untying it all so she is able to hold all of her hair in her hands to squeeze them in front of her, a lot of water falling on the deck.

"But it will pass. It's not the first time I have to endure my hair and clothes being this soaked"

She was glad her bag didn't let any water slip inside, though. She would have lost her notebook. She places her hair back, looking as if she had put a slimy substance on them, though they looked more like they were sparkling then being disgusting.

"I'll just let it dry all, like I usually do"

Thatch grumbles, to her surprise.

"If those two weren't fighting, they could have helped you dry up"

He turns around, but sends her a smile.

"Don't move"

She looks at him walk off in a hurry, but she doesn't follow his movement long for a strong arm pull on her wrist, moving her from the spot she was at. A blue flame crashes where she used to be, making her gulp. Those two really were dangerous when they were fighting, and not necessarily when you were an enemy. She looks at the owner of the hand who had just removed it. It was the fifth division's Commander, Vista, who, she had noticed, always seemed to be smiling, no matter the situation, if she remembered the reports and photographs.

"You better watch yourself, little lady. Those two are a bit extreme when they start"

She nods a little.

"I will keep it in mind. Thank you"

He laughs a little then goes back to watching the fight. Apparently, this type of scene was a day to day event, though they all seemed to be enjoying it. In a way, she could understand. She wouldn't say it out loud, but watching two devil fruit users, both involving the element of fire, fighting against the other, even if in a friendly way, was impressive to watch. She jumps a little when a hand pats the top of her head and Thatch enters her sight with a wide smile.

"You might want to remove your coat if you really want to get it to dry up"

She nods a little and starts to slip off her bag, then her coat. She kept the cardigan on, not wanting to be questioned about the bandages since it was obviously they would be visible through the white blouse. As she was about to fold her coat, she feels something warm and soft being put on her shoulders and Thatch grabs her coat in his hands. He whistles in amazement.

"How could you hold this coat on your shoulders and not fall to the ground? It's heavy with all the water"

"I…I never really wondered about that. I just kept it on"

Usually, when she had to jump in the water, it was so she could escape from something. In other words, no time to think about the weight, she had to run. She lifts her hands, closing the towel Thatch had placed around her shoulders a little tighter.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome"

A grumble seems to reason and Whitebeard stands from his seat.

"That's enough, you two!"

He swings his large hand, slapping the two devil fruit users fighting and sending them flying out the ship. Altessa gets a little annoyed at that.

"Do they all do this or what?!"

She lets go of the blanket, the cloth falling as she rushes once more towards them water, this time again placing the googles over her eyes before plunging. They weren't as close this time, though, but she someone was able to fish them out once again. As her head pierced out of the water with the other two, she feels herself sink a little. Ace had been one thing, but with Marco as well, she was finding it a little harder. She looks up at the ship, seeing they were still staring at her strange behaviour.

"Could anyone at least help me bring them back on the ship? I…"

A wave passes over her head, dragging her down a little. Slight panic grew in her chest, but she swam a little harder and pierced the water once more, panting as she did her best to keep the other two's heads out of the water. A sudden movement close to her makes her jump, trying to swim away, but strange relief fills her heart as she recognises Namur, the eighth division Commander. He simply closes his arms around them and swims back towards the ship to jump up in the air and land on the deck. He puts Altessa and the two commanders down on the deck, the young revolutionary girl sighting, a bit tired. Thatch approaches, placing the towel back on her shoulder with an amused grin.

"You didn't have to jump"

She pouts a little.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing" She catches her hair again, squeezing water to let it fall on the deck and replace them away from her face. Once again, she had simply jumped for that is what she had wanted to do. She knew devil fruit users got weak and could barely move in sea water, which led her to think she had to go and get them. Izou crouches a little to catch her eyes, an enigmatic smile on his painted lips.

"You are kind"

She looks a little away.

"I wouldn't say that"

Had they known why she was there, she doubted they would say such a thing. Thatch places his hand on her head once more, patting it.

"Yes you are"

Why were they being so nice? She lets out a sigh, but a simple smile forms on her lips.

"Fine, fine, don't start ganging up on me"

Her gaze falls on the two commanders soaked on the deck.

"Are they really going to be okay?"

She hears laugher and she lifts her head to see the commanders were looking at each other, amused. It was the Commander of the twelfth division who spoke.

"They are though"

Their laughter being contagious, she smirks a little.

"Guess I should stop worrying so much, then"

She hears groans and looks down at Marco and Ace who were taking back their senses. They sit down, look at each other then suddenly burst out laughing and give each other a manly hug. Altessa sighs in relief, letting herself flop on her back and passing a hand on her face.

"This got better quickly…"

She hears someone get closer and removes her hand to see Ace and placed his each on his side of her torso, now looking at her straight in her eyes with serious on his face.

"You're soaked. Are you cold?"

She grimaces a little. What was he doing placed like that?!

"It will dry up"

He seems to frown a little then suddenly lies down on her. Her gaze widens.

"W-what are you…?!"

She suddenly feels a comforting heat coming from Ace, making her somehow calm down and close her eyes. She barely hears what the others are saying, though she does hear a voice ask "How does it feel, Altessa?" To which she mumbles a bit.

"Warm"

She hears some laughs and a hand passes in her wet hair. But what falls are completely dry strand, not the wet ones, she opens her eyes to see Ace had passed his hand, the grin back on his lips.

"This should be better"

He lifts himself from her and holds out his hand to her. As she grabs him hand, Ace bringing her to her feet, some cheers resound around.

"Let's party to welcome our new nakama!"

"Good idea!"

"Let's go get the booze!"

She looks at the crew run around, a bit confused at the hubbub that suddenly started around them. Thatch having left her coat aside to make sure the crew wasn't exaggerating with the supplies, apparently, Altessa picks it up, shaking it a bit to find it was somehow dry, and flips it on her shoulders. She sits on the railing, not wanting to be in the way since she barely knew what was happening or what she could do. Her fingers fell on the scabbard. It still felt a bit damp, but she had better not take it out to check on it here, even less now when they seemed so happy. She turns her gaze a little to the back of the ship. Whitebeard was still on his seat, looking at them all running in every direction with a soft smile on his lips. Even the ruthless pirate Emperor seemed to have accepted her presence on board so easily…She felt uneasiness grow in her chest. Was she…toying with them?


	9. Trouble Maker

The Whitebeard pirates had decided to start a party in her honor. Truth be told, she had no idea why they even decided to do so. She hadn't entered the crew or anything like that. Maybe standing tall in front of the Commanders and getting the same Commanders out of the water was good enough for them to consider someone a part of the gang, somehow. Or, as she thought she had read in the report book, they really liked to party for no actual reason. She was starting to think it was the actual case, here. But even with such thoughts, she couldn't help but smile. They were singing, dancing, drinking, eating, laughing…they were having fun and enjoying themselves, not caring the least about the possibility of being attacked or that something could put an end to all of this. They had dragged Altessa along, teaching her some of the songs they knew or starting to dance and not letting go of her to make sure she was dancing and enjoying the party just like them. She had hesitated at first…but quickly tagged along. The sun was set, letting the moon rise, before she was able to take a break, sitting against a wall close to a door leading inside the ship. She was a bit out of breath, but her smile wouldn't fall. She felt alive. She plays a bit with her googles hanging at her neck, her fingers sliding on the belt without her gaze turning sad. She didn't need to feel sad. Not here or now. She looks up as Ace arrives with two mugs, his bright smile as warm as the flames he could.

"Want a drink?"

He motions one of the mugs and she nods lightly.

"Sure"

She had a feeling it was alcohol, which means she would have to pay attention. She had never drank before, so she didn't know how things would turn out if she went overboard. Ace hands her the cup and lies his back against the wall next to her, taking a gulp of his own mug. She brings her own cup to her lips, taking a sip, and looks at it in surprise. That was actually good. The two stood silent for a moment, both drinking their mugs. Altessa blinks, starting to feel her mind turning a bit hazy. Was she sleepy? Maybe. She had barely stood on the same spot every since she had woken up that morning. Her cheeks felt warm, though. She takes another gulp of the mug, blinking lightly, and turns her gaze towards Ace to see he had fallen asleep there. She smirks widely.

"Still falling asleep, huh?"

"Still?"

She turns to see Thatch had gotten a little closer. He stops on the other side of the young revolutionary with a soft smile on his lips. Altessa nods towards him in a slow, yet determined motion, still smiling.

"Whenever he has a conversation, when he eats…of course it wasn't like that when he was a kid, but it is since he became a pirate"

Her cheeks were some shades of pink deeper, proof that she had done exactly what she had told herself to be careful about. Not get drunk. Thatch seemed curious to know what the young woman had to say, though, so he pressed on.

You knew Ace since he was a kid?"

Altessa shakes her head a little, closing her eyes to remember a bit better.

"No, not personally. I read about him in the book"

"The book?'

She nods once more, happy that he was asking her questions.

"Yeah, there is a book about you guys where I'm from"

Thatch frowns a little more next to her.

"What? Where you're from?"

Ace wakes up on the other side, looking a bit lost.

"What's going on?"

Thatch shows him to keep it down. Not noticing what was happening, Altessa nods a little more.

"Yep, it's true"

Had she been sober, t=she would have stopped a long time ago, but alcohol had loosened her tongue a lot more. Thatch had noticed, and so did Ace as he was frowning a little, too. Thatch incites him to keep quiet and continues.

"Can you tell me more about that book?"

Altessa yawns a little, drowsiness starting to build, but keeps nodding.

"Sure, what d'you wanna know?"

"Where does that book come from? And who wrote it?"

A smirk forms on Altessa's lips.

"From my Headquarters, silly. I couldn't tell you all the authors, though I did take part in the gathering of information myself"

Ace and Thatch's gaze widens at her words. Ace was frowning more than Thatch, though.

"Your Headquarters?!"

She keeps nodding.

"Well duh, I'm part of the Revolutionary army, you know? I thought it was obvious…"

The two pirates glanced at each other staying silent. The two looked somehow worried now. They turn to the rest of the crew, but apparently they were the only ones who had listened to the drunk young lady's talk. Altessa opens an eye, surprised to be met with silence at her last comment.

"What?"

The commanders look once more at each other and nod. Ace abruptly puts his hand on Altessa's mouth and passes an arm around her torso as Thatch swiftly grabs her legs. Too drunk to be able to react properly, Altessa still tries to shrug them off, not understanding what was happening. They carry her inside, bith surprised as Altessa was trying to struggle quite harshly. Ace groans.

"Put her down a sec, Thatch"

The moment he does so, Thatch takes a step back not to be kicked, and Ace lets go of her shoulder, but gives her a strong hit behind the head. She looses conscious the moment he hits her, her knee letting go, but Ace catches her before she can hit the ground. He sighs.

"I don't like striking a girl, but that's better than having to fight her"

He lifts her in his arms, looking a bit unsure. Her eyes were closed, her mouth lightly opened and her hair fell softly on his arm for she hadn't tied them back. Thatch gets closer, looking worried.

"Let's put her somewhere safe until she returns to her senses"

Ace nods and walks further inside to reach a specific door. Thatch opens the door to let him step inside and swiftly closes it the moment they are inside the room. It wasn't anything special, just a bed and a desk, but this was Ace's room. Placing Altessa carefully on the bed, the second commander steps a bit back, unsure what to do now. But as he was turning towards Thatch, footsteps resound in the hallway.

"Ace! Thatch! Where are you, guys?"

They stiff and both walk out of the room, closing the door shut the moment they spot someone arriving. It was Haruta.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you! Marco's about to do one of his fire shows!"

He stops in front of the two.

"Have you seen Altessa? She'd love to see that, for sure"

Thatch is the one to answer first.

"She fell asleep. Too much alcohol"

Haruta's gaze turns a bit concerned.

"Oh. Might be better to let her sleep, then"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'll see you two back on the deck!"

He leaves the way he came, not asking any further questions. They both sight in relief.

"Better keep an eye out. If she starts talking when the others are around, it could get troublesome"

Ace nods lightly.

"I didn't think she was a revolutionary. She wasn't acting like an enemy or anything"

Thatch turns thoughtful.

"She's the only one who can answer, right now. Best make sure she stays in one piece for now"

They both nod and Ace opens the door to stop straight. Where Altessa was supposed to be…was nothing. The bed was empty. Only the way the blanket was placed proved there ever was a girl there.

"What…?"

Thatch enters the room as well and freezes.

"She's…gone? But how could she…? She was unconscious, wasn't she?"

"I'm certain I knocked her out"

They look at each other, alarmed. They had to find her before the others and fast!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Altessa felt was a terrible pain to her head at two different places: at her forehead's height all around the head and behind her head close to the neck. She groans, opening her eyes slowly to see veils of dark rich colors. She frowns and blinks a little.

"What is this?"

She grimaces a little. Her throat felt really dry and yet her tongue felt too soggy at the same time. What was this strange feeling? She spots and movement and turns her head swiftly…to feel the world turning even though she hadn't stood up. But even with this sensation, she could recognise the person next to her.

"Farah?"

The tall woman was sitting with her legs crossed, smiling softly.

"Hello, Altessa. How is your head doing?"

The younger one grimaces.

"I feel like someone shot a cannonball inside it by passing behind my skull a bit above my neck"

Farah nods a little.

"Well, I can assure you it is normal. First, you breath smells of alcohol. Second, you have a bump behind your head"

"Hum, Farah?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I, right now?"

"My house"

Altessa's gaze widens.

"Y-Your house? But…when? How? Why? I should be with the Whitebeards! I was…"

She had tried to sit down, but felt her head spinning, placing a hand to the ground and another to her forehead.

"Oh, I don't feel so well"

"That is partly a hangover and partly because of the hit you took"

"I don't even remember hitting myself"

"You didn't hit yourself, you got knocked out"

Altessa turns towards Farah.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Farah sighs a little.

"I wouldn't be able to explain it properly, I don't know what happened exactly for things to turn out this way. I opened my crystal ball to check on you and the first thing I see is Fire Fist hitting you behind the head to lie you down carefully on a bed and walk out of the room. I moved you from there the moment he and that other guy weren't looking"

Altessa frowns, not understanding quite well. How did things turn out so he would knock her out? She barely remembered anything from when she started drinking. It was making her worry, though. Had she said something she shouldn't have? Had she done something wrong? One thing was certain, though. Even with the pain she felt, her gaze turns determined.

"Farah. I need to go back"

"After what just happened?!"

Altessa grimaces, the high pitch not helping her headache.

"Precisely because of what happened. If I simply disappear as such, they might not trust anyone else from the outside and the scene I witnesses in my vision may happen sooner than it should. I will not be able to prevent the murder. I won't be able to witness either. They keep the Moby Dick away from shore and send some persons out to do the restocking. This mission will be a failure, Farah"

The tall woman stares at the younger one, discouraged.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Farah, if they really wanted to hurt me, I don't think someone like the Whitebeard would have passed through all the trouble they passed through. They were the ones suspicious of me when they saw me, yet they accepted my presence. I don't know why he knocked me out, and might never know unless I ask him myself, but I get a feeling there is an explanation behind it"

The tall woman stands up, not looking at Altessa.

"Things aren't as easy as you may believe, Altessa. Didn't I tell you when you left? A pirate, a man who is free, is more dangerous for it is unpredictable. Even if our witnesses have been able to gather information about them, it doesn't mean we have seen everything that can be seen about them. This may be all an act"

"Maybe it is, but maybe it isn't either. I've always been good at spotting fake from true whenever people are acting, Farah, even with you"

The tall woman sighs and turns her back at the younger one.

"You've been able to tell from a witness' point of view, Altessa, not as the one people are trying to fool"

"That's not true and you know it. I can give you an example right now, too"

"Is that so? Do tell"

"Both Dragon and you turn your back to me whenever you want to test my will or to be sure I don't know what you are really thinking"

Silence falls on the room, Farah not moving a muscle and Altessa looking straight at her. Another sigh escapes Farah's lips as she turns around, looking worried.

"That may be true, but you have to understand, Altessa. You have never been on the field and normal field mission involve more than one person. Don't you know how worried you make those who care about you feel?"

Altessa lowers her gaze for a moment.

"I…I know…I just…I don't want to worry anyone. I just…end up doing it, no matter what I do. I have confidence in my skills, though I know I must be careful since you never know when there will be someone stronger, but I will never be able to help in any way if I simply stay back hidden. I need to do this, Farah"

The tall woman sighs a little more.

"You really want to go back there, do you?"

Altessa looks at Farah, determination in her eyes, and nods once. Farah turns around once more and starts walking.

"Alright, I will send you back, but using the usual course is not possible. I cannot open it inside a little room"

She turns around, her arms crossed with a severe expression.

"And do keep in mind that I won't always be there if someone was to come up. You were lucky I happened to be bored last night"

Altessa refrains from smiling as she sees her face. That was a lie. Exactly what had happened? She wouldn't ask. She simply nods and carefully stands up from the bed. The headache and pain from the hit wasn't helping her, but she would endure. She waits a bit, testing her balance, then takes some distance from the bed, passing a hand on her chest.

"Hum, Farah? Did you see my bag?"

Farah smiles as she usually does.

"At least you thought about it"

She goes to the table to grab the bag that was lying on one of the cushions. As she was about to get back to Altessa, the younger one looks a bit troubled.

"Did you see the scabbard as well?"

Farah laughs and bends once more to grab the scabbard.

"Good, you didn't forget any of the things I removed. I couldn't really let you sleep with them on you, couldn't I?"

She hands them over to Altessa who ties the scabbard to her waist and pass the bag over her head to place it properly.

"Are you sure about this, Altessa?"

Altessa looks up and smiles lightly.

"I am. Please send me back, Farah"

The tall woman sighs.

"Fine"

She makes one step back, spinning on the spot, then steps back towards Altessa to pass a finger in the younger one's neck, lifting it up to the chin, a seducing smirk on her lips as she lifted the younger one's chin, enjoying the new color she could see on Altessa's cheeks once more. Light forms around Farah to envelop Altessa, who suddenly disappears. The tall woman closes her eyes.

"Be more careful, from now on"


	10. Time to talk

Altessa lifts both of her hands to her head, feeling the pain was worst then it was at Farah's house. Now sitting on the bed Farah had sent her to with the portal, she had a bit of trouble moving from the spot.

"How can it be so strong? I had stopped feeling it back there…"

The quick portals Farah used to make a person pass from a place to another known place was known for taking the person's energy, but she didn't thought it would enhance the headache.

"If someone was to attack me in this state, I'd probably die on the spot. I still have to move, though"

She lowers her head, feeling a strong throbbing coming from it, and slips her legs off the bed carefully. She puts her bots to the ground and tries to stand up, but feels her head spinning the moment she does. She grimaces. She really should have listened to her own advice when Ace had handed her the mug last night…but now was no time to think about this. She places a hand on the wall, waiting for the spinning to stop. To her relief, it did, though after some minutes. She takes deep breath and lifts her gaze towards what seemed to be the only door leading out of the room. She removes her hand from the wall, gladly noticing she wasn't tipsy anymore, and walks in a careful step towards the door, a bit surprised she was able to walk silently even then. She places her hand on the doorknob and opens it. There was no doubt she was inside the ship as she wasn't seeing the blue sky just yet. She looks a bit around, closing the door of the room as she walks out of it. It was a simple hallway, but it was hard to say which direction she should take. She had no idea where on the ship she was and even less how to find her way in it. Maybe she should walk around a bit. Maybe it would get her even more lost, but at least she wouldn't stay on the spot without even trying anything. She goes towards her left in a calm step. Once again, she had left Farah's house without really thinking through what she would do when on the field. If she remembered well, Farah had said she saw Fire Fist with her in the crystal ball. He was the last of the Whitebeard pirates to have seen her, though he did knock her out, for some reason. Right now, she needed answers and he might be the only one who could give them to her. Of course, she needed to find him first…or rather second. It might be a good idea to find her way to the deck before thinking about finding someone.

Her gaze turns troubled as she goes forward. This ship was incredibly large. She had no trouble when she was in a town, having the possibility to go to the rooftops to situate where she was and where she needed to go. Inside a ship, that was not an option. She closes her eyes a moment, but opens them once more. Why was the place so silent? She takes some more steps to suddenly hear footsteps in front of her. Someone was coming. She stiffs, just as she usually did, and her hand approaches the scabbard. When the shape appears, she blinks a little, her eyes crossing the other person's.

"Ace…"

Before having met his gaze, he seemed to be have reached his wits' end, looking tired, worried, stressed out, angry, his fists clenched, his hat looking as if it had fallen with him not bothering to place it back. But when his eyes met hers, relief passed in his hazel orbs, tension disappearing from his shoulders as he unclenched his fists. He still looked dead tired, though. He walks towards her, looking somehow calm.

"Altessa! I was looking for you!"

Altessa grimaces, her head pounding a bit more at hearing him shout. She stops a curse from leaving her lips and tries her best to hide the pain she was feeling once more.

"You were?"

She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Of course, if he was searching for her, that meant he had noticed she was gone, but what would he say? Judging how tired he seemed, he mustn't have slept a lot last night. Had he even slept at all? Maybe she should have asked Farah if anyone had noticed her absence. When Ace reaches her, he looks at her straight in the eyes, having to look down and the young revolutionary having to look up. She takes a little step back, feeling as if she was about to fall, but Ace quickly catches her with an arm, surprise now visible in his gaze.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She sighs a little, lifting a hand to her forehead.

"Unless I stumble to the ground, I should be able to pull through, yes"

He gets a slight smirk at her words.

"So, you have a hangover"

She looks away, ashamed, and he chuckles a little.

"You really can't take alcohol"

"Obviously"

"Well, at least that was more obvious than what you are"

Altessa stiffs a little at his words and looks back at Ace. He looked serious, now. She opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but he covers it with a hand and shakes a bit his head.

"Not here. Don't think you want too many people hearing you"

He removes his hand and she stays silent, though looking quite seriously at him now.

"Let's go to my room"

He lets go of her, but catches her hand as he starts walking down the way she had come from. She looks up at the back of his head, a bit unsure. He didn't seem aggressive or victorious or…any other feeling that she had normally witnessed when someone had captured another or was about to do some terrible things to them. He seemed a bit nervous, looking swiftly when a noise would resound, as if he didn't want anyone to spot them, but his grip on her hand wasn't harsh or angry or nervous. It felt as if he only wanted to ascertain she was following, squeezing her hand slightly more when he thought someone was coming, but removing the pressure after having made sure no one was there. He stops advancing after a while, opening a door and letting go of her hand to invite her to come in. She walks inside, recognising the room she had left sooner, and Ace closes the door right after coming in himself, looking straight at her in a calm way.

"Might be better if you sat down. I've got some questions for you"

She nods a bit and goes to sit down on the bed. Ace places himself against the wall, his arms crossed, and looks straight at her.

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Before or after you gave me the mug?"

He lifts a brow, still looking serious.

"What do you think?"

"I would say after, but that's all I can say"

His gaze narrows and she grimaces.

"Not that I want to be stubborn and say I won't tell a word, but I don't remember what happened after"

Ace's gaze widens at that.

"Not at all?"

She shakes her head slowly and he sighs, his face disappearing under the rim of his hat.

"You really can't take alcohol, can't you?"

"I had no idea if I could or not before last night, to be honest"

"So, no matter what I say, you wouldn't be able to deny or confirm since you don't remember a thing?"

"Not necessarily. I still know what I am capable of, aside from my alcohol limit, even if I don't remember about last night"

He huffs a bit.

"Aren't you the slightest worried about the things you've said and done?"

She bites her lower lips. At this point, it was making her nervous. She didn't thought she would have done something wrong, but the things she could have said were more than enough to put her in danger. She keeps silent, not knowing what to answer.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

This felt exactly like whenever Farah and Dragon were testing her will. No one else than these two had ever done so, before. Farah was right. Maybe she really didn't know how it was when people were trying to fool her.

"Is that really necessary? Compared to the persons I see the most, I cannot tell whether you are testing me or not. It sounds as if you do, especially since you seem to make a point of hiding your traits as you are speaking, which means I would have to be careful about the way I should formulate my sentences. But since I do not recall any of the events from last night, it would be hard for me to know if I am making things worst or if I am only rambling for no reason. If there is something, wouldn't it be better to say it straight?"

He seems to nod a little, but doesn't lift his hat, leaving Altessa in the dark as to what he might have in mind.

"I'll go straight to the point, then. Are you really part of the Revolutionary Army?"

So, she had sold herself out. She didn't want to lie.

"I am"

He stays silent a second before continuing.

"You said you learned about us from a book and that you had taken part in gathering information for this book. Is that what you are doing, right now? Gathering information? Is that why you approached my boat back in town?"

"I did take part in the making of this information book, but that is not what I am doing now"

She closes her eyes.

"I did not approach you for such reasons. I wasn't supposed to go to the harbor at all that morning. I got closer because I thought I recognised the boat, which was the case"

"So you were just curious?"

She grimaces a little, opening her eyes to look at her hands. She had closed them together without noticing.

"As stupid as it may sound, yes"

"What about the things you told me in town? About your name and the things people said about you?"

"I wish I could say it was a lie, but everything I've said was the truth. I kept my status a secret since even out of mission I am usually forbidden to talk about the revolutionaries, but there were no lies"

She turns her gaze on the side, feeling her heart squeeze.

"You don't need to believe me, of course. I would understand if you didn't want to believe me, though. I wouldn't"

She tightens her grip on her hands. She suddenly sees a movement from Ace and bends a bit back, but in her current state is unable to avoid anything coming her way. She feels a fist bump the top of her head, enhancing her headache and making her lift her hands, closing her eyes with little tears forming on the sides. It hadn't been a real hit, but with her headache, it sure was worst.

"What kind of speech is that? I'm asking 'cause I want to understand, not to know if I can believe you or not"

She opens one eye, seeing he still looked angry, his fists on his waist.

"I had trouble believing your blabber about you being a revolutionary last night since you were drunk, so I had to know if it was because you were trying to show off or not"

She lifts a brow.

"Show off? Why would I try to show off by saying I'm part of an organisation? That would be utterly stupid"

Ace smirks widely.

"Well, the way you kept smiling and nodding and puffing out your torso, you looked like you were quite the show-off"

She grimaces.

"Puff out my torso? I doubt I did such a thing"

"You did. You even remove everything on the top, flat board"

She pouts, looking at him in an insulted way, though she still felt some heat go up her cheeks.

"I did no such thing"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of the nickname"

He smirks even wider.

"Don't like the nickname?"

"I don't, because it's false"

"What's false about you being a flat board?"

"I'm not flat. It's placed so it would be flat"

"Don't believe you"

"Want me to prove it?"

Ace's gaze widens a bit.

"Altessa…are you still affected by the alcohol?"

"Why?"

It's his turn to grimace.

"Are you seriously asking me why?!"

She tightens her grip on her head.

"Don't shout!"

"I won't, but you can't be serious about proving it"

"I am"

She lowers her hands and passes her bag over it, then starts removing her coat.

"Altessa…"

Having removed her coat, she slips her finger under her cardigan's lower rim. Ace turns somehow red and catches her hands.

"Stop! I get it, I get it, you're not a flat board, but keep your clothes on!"

She lets go of her cardigan and he lets go of her hands. She smirks a little.

"And that is another proof that I didn't do it"

Ace blinks a little, not understanding at first, then groans as he places a hand in front of his face.

"You tricked me"

"Not really. I was going to show you what was holding it flat. I never said I'd strip"

He removes his hand, still a bit red, but a simple smile now on his lips.

"I still think you might have some alcohol left that needs to be assimilated. You seem way too open about taking of your shirt"

She shrugs a little.

"Like I said, I wasn't striping"

"Yeah, yeah"

He places his hands on her shoulders and makes her lie down on the bed.

"Still think you'd better rest a bit more. You still have the headache to get rid of"

She lets him do, not even sure if you could have resisted had she wanted to, and Ace moves her bag and coat from the bed to put it on the desk.

"You'll have to talk to Thatch when you are feeling better. He was with me when you started rambling about what I used to be and what you are"

She lets out a sigh.

"I suppose I do owe him an explanation as well"

"You bet you do. I still have some questions, too, but I'll wait until you're back to normal. Now rest"

He leaves the room, closing the door behind himself. Altessa closes her eyes, feeling the throbbing. Would sleep really help? Only one way to find out.


	11. Slashing her way in

A cannonball being shot, that is the loud noise that suddenly shook Altessa awake, jumping from the bed to crash on the ground, disheveled but luckily without a headache. She stands up and ready to strike at an enemy, but to realise she is still inside the bedroom and alone, though she could clearly hear people running above her head and under her feet, most probably where the cannons were. Something was up, no doubt about it. Not thinking twice about it, she was standing normally on her legs after all, she barely chases the hair away from her face and opens the room's door wide, intending to run back to the deck…to then remember she had no idea where the deck was. She grumbles and looks around.

"I went this side and got found by Ace…I suppose that leaves the other side"

She runs towards the right, not making a sound even thought she was running in quite the agitated state. She was starting to hear some fighting as she was reaching further in the corridor. What was happening? Was someone stupid enough to dare and attack the Whitebeard pirates?!… She shakes her head at the question. Of course there were. Fire fist himself wouldn't be part of them had he not done so. She looks in front once more and spots a door at the end of the corridor, arriving just as fast as she was running. She stops straight, coming to a halt just before the door, but quickly puts her hand on the doorknob to open it in a swing and jump on what she was relieved to discover was the deck, full of battles here and there, which somehow surprised her. How could there be so many battles around?! She takes a quick glance, not spotting Whitebeard anywhere. Maybe he was asleep or something. Stupid to think so? Maybe. But how could she explain this mess happening around otherwise? Is she remembered the book well, which she usually did, Whitebeard rarely, if not never, left his ship. She looks around some more, getting lost. Where she was right now, she could barely make the difference between the Whitebeard pirates and those attacking, also pirates.

"Maybe running to the deck wasn't a good idea, after all"

She hears something come her way and she swiftly ducks, hearing a blade passing where her torso was. She wheels forward and spins and turns around swiftly to look at the owner of the sword, who had a scar separating his face in two, glassy looking eyes, probably because of alcohol or something similar, and a misplaced toothy grin.

"Looks like there's a girl among the Whitebeards, huh? Here, cutey, cutey, I'll get you out of this here ship"

Altessa closed her hands in fists and took a guard position.

"As if anyone would be willing to follow with such a sentence. At least I know you're not one of those I must not hurt"

The unknown pirate laughs like a maniac and raises his sword to swing it down towards her, but she simply evades the hit, the blade getting stuck in the wood of the deck. The pirate looking annoyed as he tries to take his sword back, she lifts her left leg and kicks him in the face without restrain as if kicking a door for it to open. He lets go of the weapon, stumbling back as a hand lifts to his face and falls on his back, blood spilling from between his fingers and splashing the deck. She puts back her leg down, looking around swiftly. No one was coming their way to avenge the fallen pirate.

"I'd better find a way to difference them. I'm not used to being on the front line, but at least it could give me an idea of who I should be careful around"

Things were simpler when you were a witness. Everyone aside from the Revolutionary Army was an enemy until proven otherwise, which meant staying hidden no matter what. She looks towards the now unconscious man on the ground. Maybe she could throw that one overboard first. If she was questioned about her reason, she'd just say he didn't belong on board. Depending on the reaction, she'd know if she encountered friend or foe. She catches the man by an ankle and drags him towards the railing on the right side. It takes about three steps and someone already reacts.

"What do ya think you're doing to our pal, ya brat?!"

But her little plan worked more than she had expected. She was now surrounded even though there were battles all around the place. Serious appears on her face, her hair shadowing it and giving her the look of a person hiding under a hood.

"Throwing him off the ship"

"Like hell you'll do that!"

Some take out guns, others lift their swords and jolt toward her. She lets go of the guy, ducking to roll on the ground under a guy that decided to jump in her direction, and analyzes the situation as she starts dodging bullets coming her way. She was an open target at the moment and barely knew if she could take out the scythe or not since she could strike at a currently ally without knowing it. She couldn't possibly do as she usually did, which meant running to take cover or to jump in the waters to find a safer place to come out, since she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. She leaps backwards, landing on the railing and about to jump forward to land on a guy's face…

"ALTESSA!"

She blinks a little, not moving from the railing. That had come from behind her. She feels some heat pass above her head, the sound of flames passing as well, and Ace suddenly lands in front of her after hitting some of her opponents with flaming kicks. He then turns towards her with a wide smile.

"You're awake already?"

She looks at him, puzzled. How could he be so calm and smiling during a fight as such?!

"I don't usually sleep through cannonball shot shows"

Ace laughs out loud.

"Guess you don't, huh? You could have stood inside, though"

She crosses her arms. Was he serious?

"And let you all do the fighting while I'm simply dozing off to recover from a hangover? No way. That would be cheap of me"

"Maybe, but can you difference the two crews, right now?"

She gulps, not expecting him to ask that.

"Not at a glance, but I knew these guys weren't part of yours thanks to my little unconscious dummy, there"

She shows the unconscious idiot still on the ground with a head movement, making Ace look at it. He whistles, impressed.

"So you used a dummy to attract the other crew? Not bad"

"I'm better at finding plans to make a difference than jumping in the melee. I wouldn't want to hit the wrong persons and realize my mistake too late"

Her gaze is attracted by a movement, a guy lifting a gun towards Ace. She frowns and crouches to take a swing.

"I'll borrow your shoulders!"

She jumps, landing a bit behind Ace's shoulders to push herself forward, straight for the gunner, flipping forward to place her boots in front and kick the gunner right in the face, landing as the guy fell to the ground. She jumps off the guy's face, takes some jumping steps back to recover her balance and a guard stance, then stops, looking swiftly around to make sure no one jumped at her throat. She only heard a laugh, making her turn around to see Ace holding his sides.

"Talk about a way of jumping into a fight! You surprised me there, Altessa"

She lets out a sigh, but smiles. She couldn't help it. She walks towards him even though it was a battlefield around.

"I'd say thanks for the helping hand, but it was actually a shoulder. So…"

She stops in front of him with a mischievous grin.

"You gave me just the push I needed to get involved"

Ace laughs some more and pats her head.

"I seriously like you being around"

She waves a hand up, making him stop, as a huge grin forms on her lips.

"Hey! Don't pat my head like that! We're in the middle of a fight, here!"

"You got that right"

He fires up his arms.

"Stick to me or any of the commanders if you want to identify the right crew member to strike"

On those words, he jumps back in the fight. Altessa looks at him, her hand lowering towards the scabbard. Could she? As her gaze falls back on the fight, she spots the fourth commander at a distance. He had taken out two swords and was exchanging blows with another swordsman, thought he seemed to have the advantage. But what really attracted Altessa's gaze was a talk and bulky figure arriving behind with a long dagger. Altessa felt her blood turn. Had things changed because of her presence and she hadn't had a vision to warn her?! She rushes towards him, her hand slipping in the scabbard. She feels the blade slash the skin of her thumb, but she ignores it. It was going to cut nicely. She passes between the pirates, not even touching any of them, and leaps up in the air, swinging her right arm with the weapon now in hand. It unfolded with the movement, letting her place another hand on the scythe's handle and swung it down as she was falling towards the guy who was currently lowering his dagger towards the fourth Commander.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

The blade passed right through from the right shoulder to the guy's left hip, and Altessa finished the swing straight so it wouldn't it a wandering person that could have been an ally. Blood gushes out of the new corpse, dripping her clothes, hair and face, but she didn't even flinch. The corpse fell to the ground, letting Altessa notice it wasn't the guy from her vision at all even though he was about to stab the fourth commander, but she doesn't lose the serious expression on her face. She lifts her eyes towards Thatch who had just slashed the other swordsman on the chest to turn around, his gaze falling on the corpse then lifting towards her, looking dumbfounded.

"…Altessa?"

She flips the weapon like a cheerleader, some blood splatting on the deck, and places it on her shoulder as if it was nothing more than a stick.

"Thatch"

He shakes his head and suddenly looks worried.

"Are you sure you should be walking around the battlefield like that?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

He stays silent, worry in his eyes, and she raises a brow. The battlefield was loud enough. She could push a bit more.

"Because of what I am?"

His gaze widens and she places a finger on her own lips, showing him to stay silent.

"We'll talk about this later, I promise, but right now, I think the situation isn't proper for a chat"

Just to confirm her words, someone jumps out of nowhere, sword raised up, ready to strike at Altessa. The young revolutionary girl flips the scythe, blocking the blade before it reaches her head. But as she was about to make a move, she sees another blade pass, but to strike at the pirate attacking her. She follows the blade to see Thatch had planted one of his two swords in the pirate's chest.

"I see what you mean"

He took out the sword as Altessa was pushing her attacker away with her scythe, not having more blood on her.

"But you'll clearly need to wash yourself after that. Your hair is turning purple"

She lifts a hand to her hair, bringing a strand in front to look at it, to realize it had changed color.

"Right…"

She flips her hand backward, sending the strand behind her back with the movement.

"It can wait. They'll probably get even worst, anyway"

An amused smile forms on Thatch's lips, but he simply nods.

"I see I won't have to worry about the other crew going at you"

Altessa blinked a little, her expression turning slightly surprised.

"Why would you worry about that?"

It's his turn to be surprised, but he lifts a hand to dishevel her even more. She lifts the only hand she could lift without dropping the scythe, annoyed.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?"

He removes his hand, the smile back on his lips.

"Rubbing out the weird questions. Why would someone not worry about you in the middle of a battlefield?"

Altessa lowers her goggles, mumbling.

"I don't know. I'm used to being alone when there is a battlefield close to me"

She knew there were people who were worried back at her base, Sabo being one of those, but being a witness meant working alone. Besides, she had been trained to accomplish her work and afterwards make sure the others were fine, whether she was worried or not. She removed her ribbon from her wrist and tied her hair in a simple pony tail, replacing the googles' rubber band behind her head to place them over her eyes.

"And as I've already said, this is no situation for a chat"

She replaces the scythe on her shoulder, her free hand on her waist.

"Mind if I stick around? I don't quite recognise every one of your crew just yet"

Thatch shakes his head a little, discouraged, but turns her back at her, lifting his swords.

"You really are something. You'd better stick around, alright. Like that's I'll be sure to keep an eye on you"

She smirks a little, turning her back at him as well to flip the scythe, holding it with her two hands.

"Can't really keep an eye on me if you're turning your back at me"

"No worries on that part. I'll know you're there"

She took back her serious, focusing on the pirates around. It didn't take long before some came to attack once more. Since she was standing her ground next to a Commander without attacking him, it attracted the attention of the enemy straight on her. It simplified things. She sliced through each enemy coming her way, concentrating on the battle, sometimes blocking bullets flying hers or Thatch's way. She noticed Thatch sometimes sliced enemies that were about to go for her, which made a slight smile form on her lips. So, that's how it felt like to fight alongside someone else. Fewer and fewer pirates were coming their way, letting Altessa breath a bit more. She had never stood in the middle of a battlefield, fighting a pack of wolves not counting since it had been years ago, so her breath was getting raspy. As she lets a sigh escape her lips, her gaze gets attracted by blue flames above her head. She almost freezes on the spot, her gaze widening in amazement. Marco had taken his phoenix form. How had she not noticed sooner? That was a good question, but she didn't bother wondering. It was amazing. But as amazed as she was, she noticed something seemed wrong. There seemed to be something disturbing the flow of flames. She lowers her gaze, scanning the deck. There were some sharpshooters trying to shoot him, though their bullets weren't doing much on the phoenix. For some reason, Altessa felt annoyed. She swings the scythe, memorizing where the sharpshooters were, and runs towards the closest one without a word, alerting Thatch who turns around…but somehow lost sight of her, even with her flashy colors and peculiar weapon.

Altessa passed through the remaining pirates, noticing more pirates were starting to regroup against single targets. The fight was coming to an end, soon. She reaches the first sharpshooter she had spotted, seeing him slip a different bullet in his sniper with a dark grin.

"The phoenix falls today"

He closed the sniper again, ready to shoot, but the sniper gets sliced in two, not having enough range to shoot at the phoenix anymore. The pirate's gaze widens in surprise and it changes for fear when he spots he scythe passing a second time to cut the sniper even shorter, the girl almost sending daggers at him as she stares straight at him.

"Don't think you'll be hearing the song of the phoenix where you're going"

She spins the scythe in her hands and promptly slices off his head at the base of his neck. The head drops to the floor before the expression can even change, the body following right after. Not waiting for it to finish falling, Altessa heads for another sharpshooter, then another, until they were all to the ground.

Up in the air, Marco noticed the bullets were gradually stopping from flying his way, attracting his gaze down. He quickly spotted the girl passing from a sharpshooter to another. He hummed lightly.

"Ace brought a strange one on board"

Not feeling the bullets anymore making him feel much better, his flames turned brighter with his mood being lighter and he continued fighting. After a couple more minutes, the Moby Dick returned to the calm state Altessa had seen it when she arrived the first time. She drops to her knees, sighing in relief. It was over. She looks around at the many corpses on the deck, understanding quite well why people said the Whitebeards weren't a crew to mess with. She had taken part in the fight, but most of these weren't her doing. She takes the time to breath, slightly out of breath.

"I'm not used to battlefields, anymore"

She lifted a hand to her goggles, lifting them back on the top of her head, and scratched her scar a little. It had turned way better than her first battlefield experience, though, so it wasn't that bad. She heard someone getting closer and turned her gaze slightly to see Ace walking towards her. He had a bright smile still on his lips.

"Tired already?"

She sends him a light smile.

"I need some getting used to. I haven't been on a real battlefield in quite a while"

She scratches her scar once more but opens her arms a little to look at her soaking clothes with a new red shade.

"But it went well. I'm bloody, but none of it is mine. I'll be wearing nothing but the cardigan for a while, it seems"

Her white blouse was stained with blood everywhere. Feeling the blood everywhere, she knew it had passed through and it meant the white was no more. She lifts her eyes towards Ace who had turned completely red, but not for the same reason. She lifts a brow.

"Ace, you're blushing"

He looks away quickly.

"No I'm not"

"Oh, pardon me. I meant your face was on fire"

He quickly lifted his hands to his face, but lowered them, grimacing.

"You tricked me!"

"Did not, It's another way of saying you're blushing. I've got others, if you want"

"No need"

A tall figure approached the two of you, the presence itself making Altessa stiff before she even saw him. A tall pirate placed his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Commander! Where were you?"

Altessa's gaze widens as she recognizes the newcomer and her fists clench on the scythe some more. She would recognize the figure of her vision anywhere just like a nightmare setting foot in the real world. Marshall D Teach. Not having noticed Altessa's sudden stiffness, Ace turns to the taller pirate with a huge grin.

"I was here. I wanted to make sure Altessa was doing alright"

Teach's gaze turned towards Altessa and the taller pirate's grin seems to widen, but the young revolutionary felt a chill go up her spine.

"She's alive, at least. Where'd the blood come from?"

She holds his gaze, standing up without any sign of weakness.

"From my opponents"

She pulls a bit at the bottom of her blouse already soaked with blood and wipes the blood off her scythe to make it fold completely and store it back in the scabbard. She turns her gaze towards Ace.

"I'll go remove the blouse and I'll be back. The blood's starting to itch on my skin"

Ace blinks at the strange coldness in her tone, but nods a little.

"Did you want to wash it off? Your hair did turn purple with the blood in them"

She looks up, though not seeing her hair that way.

"Could be an idea…"

A hand on her shoulder makes Altessa stiff, but she relaxes at spotting Thatch smiling at her.

"I'll show you the way, then. How about going to get your stuff, first?"

She smiles a little at him and nods. Now, she was sure of it. They weren't treating her as a threat. She could focus on her first reason to come here in the first place. Preventing a murder.


	12. Time to refresh

**_Hey there everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Shit happens in life_**

 ** _This is short, but at least it's a little something added to the rest. Not sure how long before I post anything else, so I apologise in advance !_**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy, still !_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

A sigh of relief escapes Altessa's lips as she removes her blouse and she scratches her arms, feeling some dried blood rubbing off. She looks down at the bandages and pouts a little. It was soaked in blood as well. Not wearing anything but the bandage now, she walks to the door and places her back against it.

"Hey, Mister Thatch?"

It doesn't take long until Thatch's voice can be heard on the other side. He seemed amused.

"Just Thatch is fine. Needed something?"

She grimaces a little. Honorifics… she'd have to get over these, one day. She knew Sabo would have growled had he heard.

"Not right now, but do you think I could borrow a really long bandage?"

"You're hurt?!"

It had been spontaneous and filled with worry, which amused her a little. How could he be this worried so quickly?

"No worries, I'm not hurt. I have another reason to be wearing one"

"Another reason?"

He seemed intrigued by that.

"Yes, another one"

She stood silent, so did Thatch, for a moment, then she heard him clear his throat.

"I'll go and get one, in that case. Take your time, in there. If you're still purple when you walk out…"

"You'll drag me in there to wash me up again?"

Silence fell on the other side of the door, making her smirk. It was just as funny to tease about that. Thatch sighs on the other side.

"Can I borrow your other one so I can be sure it won't be too small?"

She moves away from the door and unties the bandage, keeping the pin in her hand, to open the door lightly and slip it out.

"Here you go"

She feels a little tug and she lets go.

"I'll look at what we have. I think there are some, though"

She heard him leave before she could close the door, which makes her chuckle.

"Too open for them, it seems"

She places the pin on her scabbard and walks inside the room to open a shower and pass under the water. She grimaces at the cold water, but doesn't make a sound. It was better than nothing. She soaks her hair and passes her fingers between the strands, her gaze falling to the ground as she passes her hair in front to rub the back of her neck. The ground was turning red quickly. It was no surprise to her. A body being sliced lost a lot of blood, after all. She flips her hair behind her head, glad to see they had taken back their light blue color. It certainly made her feel better without the blood sticking to her skin and hair. She pouts a little.

"To think I didn't pack any other clothes. What passed through my mind, anyway?"

She passes a hand to remove some water from her face, turning dark.

"Right…he was angry…"

She looks down at her hands, her gaze turning lost. She had seen him angry before, but…never at her.

"Farah said it was because he was worried, but…"

She couldn't shake this feeling of guilt away. He had never snapped that way at her before. As she was turning dark, the sound of something soft falling snaps her out of her thoughts and she takes a guard stance instinctively, looking around swiftly. Not spotting anyone, she lowers her gaze to see there was a little package next to her things. She stops the water and walks carefully towards the brown paper package. Her name was written on the package with a neat handwriting. She sits down with her knees on each side, picking up the package to pass a hand carefully on it. Not feeling anything that could have stung her or any other kind of trap, she rips off the brown paper to uncover its content: a new blouse and cardigan. There was also a small note, which she took in her left hand.

 _Think about it next time, Farah_

Altessa chuckled a little.

"Thanks for the reminder and the clothes, Farah"

A soft knock resounds on the door, making her look up.

"Altessa?"

"Yes Mis…Thatch?"

She hears him chuckle.

"You'll get it eventually. I found a bandage about similar to yours and something else you might need"

She places the new clothes next to her things and stands up, walking to the door to open it slightly.

"Something else?"

He hands something through the door, letting her take it. There was the bandage, but also a towel.

"What good is it to clean up if you don't remove the water?"

She chuckles a little.

"You're right. Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

She closes the door carefully after making sure Thatch's hand wasn't still in and walks towards her things once more. She puts down the bandage and unfolds the towel to rub her head roughly, drying her hair the best she could.

"Altessa?"

"I'm still there, yes"

He chuckles a little.

"I know, I wanted to make sure you were listening"

"You have the confirmation, indeed. Speak, my friend"

He stays silent for a moment, letting Altessa finish to dry her hair, though still a bit damp, and rub her skin to remove the rest of the water.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a talk with you when we are not separated by a door"

"You could always open it and come in, you know"

"I won't do that. It's not respectful to a lady"

"I'm far from reaching the qualifications to be called a lady"

"What makes you say that?"

She folds the towel and starts placing the bandage around her chest.

"Ever seen a lady not caring about being dirty or soaked in blood?"

"I've seen one today"

She stares at the door. Was he serious or was that a joke? She places the pin to hold everything in place and slips on her panties.

"Without taking me as an example"

She hears him chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Fine, maybe not the bloody part, but the dirty, yes"

"Do ladies hold scythes?"

"Aside from lady Death?"

She sighs a little.

"I'd rather not be compared to this particular one, if you don't mind"

"I'll stop joking around, then"

Altessa slips on her pants and frowns.

"How did we get to the lady subject?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you when there isn't a door between us"

She shrugs and hums.

"And you don't want to come in even though I pretty much covered what is important?"

"I can wait until you walk out"

"Understood, mister proper"

She buttons up the blouse, slips on the button less cardigan and her trench coat before picking up everything and walking to the door. She opens it, finding Thatch waiting against the wall in front of the door. His gaze falls on her, having turned slightly serious this time, but she cuts him before he can say a word.

"Has Ace told you the things I already answered or do you want me to start from the beginning?"

Thatch shook his head a little.

"So he really did question you first. I believe your words, but there are some other things I want to talk about. Ace said you fell on him by accident, but I get the feeling it wasn't completely that"

She gets a slightly sad smile.

"And you are right about that"

She looks a bit around, getting serious, then back at Thatch, her grip tightening on her things.

"Is there somewhere we can talk without anyone spying on us?"

Thatch frowns a little, but nods, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Follow me"


End file.
